


Cross My Heart, Hope To Die

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottom Misha, Bottom Misha Collins, Dark, Death, Depression, Detox, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Murder, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sad, Scars, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki has just become one of the most powerful men on Wall Street. He's America's young, new, charming tycoon: A poster boy for perfection. </p><p>But behind closed doors Jared is abusive...Horrifically abusive. And his boy toy Misha stays with him because that’s all he’s ever known. One day Jared sends Misha on a coffee run, but that afternoon it’s a new barista, Jensen, that hands Misha his lattes. And this time when Misha reaches out to get his drinks, Jensen notices Misha’s scars, and it seems like all he wants to do is show Misha that he’s someone worth loving. </p><p>But it turns out Jensen has ulterior motives as well. He's an undercover agent in charge of destroying Jared's company. Jensen can't risk falling for Misha. But that doesn't stop it from happening anyway. And soon no one is safe.</p><p>Everyone's got their secrets. And it's only a matter of time before things get completely out of hand.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING WARNING WAAARRNING: This is the darkest piece I think ive ever written…like…ever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a complete shitstorm of throwing ideas around. I finally know exactly what I want, and where this story is going to go. Sorry for all of the confusion and thanks for everyone who's stuck around to watch me completely mess up and get my shit back together.

“Do you have to be so goddamn aggressive?” Misha pulled away from Jared’s hard member with a resounding pop.

“Why don’t you shut your pretty mouth and put it back around my cock.” Jared huffed, running a hand through the other man’s hair.

“But Jared you’re so fucking big.” Misha said gruffly, “You’re killing me baby. Can you –”

Jared cut his boyfriend off by shoving his cock back into his mouth, causing Misha to gag.

Misha pushed Jared away forcefully. “Do that shit again and I’ll dump your ass.” Misha got off of his knees and wiped his mouth, then he began retrieving his clothes from the floor.

“How many times are you going to threaten me with that shit.” Jared laughed, he followed Misha, watching as he picked up his clothes. “I know you won’t leave me. I’m the best you’ve ever had baby…” Jared grabbed Misha’s arm and jerked Misha back towards him. Then he forcefully took Misha’s face in his hand and turned it so that Misha was facing him. Though Misha resisted, he was no match for the bigger, taller, man who held his jaw tightly in his grip. “I’m the best you’ll EVER have.” Jared practically spat in the other man's face.

Misha looked Jared in the eyes, saddened by his boyfriends words, and the fact that he was telling him nothing but the truth. Misha was nothing but a lowlife junkie before he stumbled into Jared’s arms one night outside of a bar. The wealthy businessman took him in and sobered him up, showered him with gifts and what seemed like love. But it was only a matter of time before Misha learned it was all a façade. He wasn’t Jared’s boyfriend, he was his prisoner. He was his slave.

Misha knew he didn’t deserve anything better than what he had, or whatever Jared had graciously bestowed upon him. All his life he’d been taught that he was nothing. His drugged out mother always assured him of that. He was scum, nothing but a burden to her and the rest of the world. She didn’t want him, and she made no effort to suggest otherwise. 

“I was something once.” Misha writhed in Jared’s gasp. “Before you. Before my mother.”

“Honey before me you were nothing but a doped up loser. A fucking waste. A stain.” Jared laughed, and Misha felt stupid for even thinking of the one time in his life -before Jared- that he thought he had a future.

Misha was going to be an astronaut. He decided that in the first grade, because all he wanted to do was fly away from the world he was stuck in. He wanted to float away from all his troubles, live on the moon, and never look back. ‘Earth, what a godforsaken planet.’ He always thought.

He wanted a life of his own. He wanted to prove to his mother that he wasn’t ‘nothing’, that he was someone who deserved to be loved, and deserved to be happy. But it was hard to do well in school when his mother used what little money they had to buy smack and not his textbooks, and he couldn’t concentrate on his homework when his mother brought a scummy new guy to their apartment every night. 

Eventually Misha learned that he couldn’t live his life with his head in the clouds, and that if he was going to escape, it wouldn’t be in a space ship. Hell, if his mother escaped Earth’s boundaries every day with some pharmaceutical help, why couldn’t he?

When he was fifteen Misha found a needle on their kitchen floor. Everything in him told him not to pick it up. But he did. And when the needle pierced his skin, he sealed his fate. 

“I’m still hard.” Jared grunted, “So you’re not finished.”

Misha looked down at Jared’s hard member. It was big, bulging, begging to be touched. But that was the last thing Misha wanted to do.

“I am.” Misha stated, trying to break free of his boyfriend’s gasp.

“Excuse me?” Jared tightened his grip and Misha knew he was moments away from a broken jaw. He had to obey.

“Okay.” Misha begged between clenched teeth.

“Okay what?” Jared asked.

“I’ll do it.” Misha breathed once Jared loosened his grip.

“You’ll do what?” Jared asked this question with a rougher tone than his last. Misha looked at him, with a pained and fearful look in his eyes.

“I’ll suck your dick.” Misha exhaled.

“Hmmm…” Jared hummed, “I don’t think I want that anymore.”

“W-what?” Misha stuttered. “What do you want?”

“You. Face down. Ass up. On the bed. Now.” Jared commanded.

Misha walked to the edge of the bed, where he dared not sit down. “Are you going to…” Misha stopped before he finished his sentence, not wanting to continue.

“To…” Jared cupped his hand around his ear as if he was waiting for Misha to continue.

“Are you going to…” Misha looked down.

“Spit it out Misha.” Jared ordered, pushing Misha down onto the bed. He spread Misha’s legs, which hung over the edge of the bed, and stood in between them.

“Are you going to…” Misha breathed, looking up at the ceiling “Are you going to fuck me again?” Misha had just been fucked raw by his boyfriend thirty minutes earlier and was by no means ready to go through that all over again. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and sleep…forever.

“Oh Misha, you silly silly goose. That’s a privilege. You’ve got to beg me for it.” Jared grinned, his dimples digging into his cheeks. “Now put your ass in the air and beg like the dirty whore you are.”

Misha knew he didn’t have a choice. He got up and scooted further down the bed. He grabbed a pillow to dig his face into, and raised his rear high into the air. He heard Jared open the bedside drawer, followed by the sound of a cap opening and lube being expelled. ‘Thank God’ Misha thought, ‘Lube.’

Lately, Jared hadn’t always been so gracious.

“Such a pretty hole.” Jared said, using one freshly lubed finger to circle around Misha. He plunged his finger in and Misha winced. “Pain or pleasure baby?” Jared asked.

Misha hadn’t been able to choose in days. And though pain was the only thing that reminded Misha he was a living, feeling thing. In the three months since Jared had drastically flipped the script on him, he’d only been able to feel pain. Misha needed to know if it was even possible for him to feel pleasure any more.

“Please Jare.” Misha began to plead, “Fuck me real good. But make it nice. Don’t hurt me.”

“Ah don’t worry baby, I wont hurt you.” Jared shushed Misha and continued to work his hole, adding another finger. Then another. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I want you to cork your giant cock right into me.” Misha breathed. Misha normally hated the feel of Jared’s hands anywhere near him, but the way Jared worked his hands into Misha’s hole was driving him completely insane.

Jared brought his mouth to Misha’s left ear and licked it. “Yeah Misha, is that what you want?” He asked, taking his fingers abruptly out of his boyfriend’s hole. Misha whimpered in response. “You want me to fill you with my nice big cock? Wanna feel me all the way in the pit of your stomach baby?”

“Yes.” Misha panted, pushing his ass back against Jared. “And when you come I want to feel your whole load pour into me. I want you to fill me up.” 

“I can do that.” Jared smirked. He took his lubed member and plunged it into Misha, who gasped into his pillow.

********

Misha honestly didn’t remember what he was doing in the back alley of O'riley's Uptown bar that cold winter night. In all honestly he was probably looking to make a quick score. Rich businessmen had a thing for hard drugs and bathroom stall blowjobs. Misha learned that early. Reeling in the well dressed men was easy. They always did the same thing, loitering by the back door of the bar for a quick ‘smoke’ only to make eyes with the first hopeless junkie they could find. From there they were either shooting up in the alley or getting a quick blowjob by the garbage cans from a guy who would do anything for a dollar.

Misha was spending his Friday night the same way he spent every other night, dazed and confused with his head thrown back against the brick wall of the alley outside of a bar. Recently he had been frequenting O’riley’s. He sat there with his head turned upwards so that he could look up at the stars while he rode out his high. When he heard the back door of the bar open and slam shut, he tore his head away from the sky and looked in the direction of the noise.

There, standing in the doorway with his broad six foot, four inch tall frame, was Mr. Jared Padalecki. The twenty eight year old businessman was brandishing a bottle of beer in his hands. He took a sip as he scanned the alley, eyes landing on a beautiful but disheveled man who’s head was turned up at the sky. That’s who Jared wanted, and that’s who he was going to get. He had already decided.

Jared made his way towards a dazed Misha. Once Jared was within an arms distance of the other man, he noticed that his eyes were glazed over and his pupils were wide. Clearly the other man was high out of his mind.

“What’s your name?” Jared asked gruffly.

Misha didn’t answer, instead he laughed to himself for what Jared assumed was for no apparent reason. He assumed it must have been the drugs.

Misha had never seen the beautiful businessman before. Though Misha had seen a plethora of good looking businessmen frequent the alley, he had to admit that none of them we’re as beautiful as the man standing over him. The tall, attractive, figure standing over him was too beautiful to be of this earth. Misha decided he must have been dead. He laughed to himself. It was about damn time.

“What’s your name?” Jared asked again, this time using his polished dress shoe to lightly poke Misha’s leg.

Misha shook his head, attempting to bring himself out of his daze. “Misha.” He breathed, saying his name as he looked up at the man.

“Misha.” The other man repeated. “I like that name.” He smiled, taking another sip of his beer “I’m Jared.”

“Cool.” Misha exhaled. Jared might have been beautiful, but he was also blowing his high. “Did you want something?”

“Well yes actually” Jared sniffed, “Coke. Do you have any?”

“I might.” Misha replied. “What’ll ya give me for it?”

Jared threw four hundred dollars in Misha’s lap, and he looked up at Jared, stunned.

“Hey man,” Misha began to say, throwing up both hands. That was double the standard price, and anyone who paid more than they needed to was definitely bad news.

“Don’t trip.” Jared assured him. “The money’s not just for the coke.” He took a sip of his beer bottle, “Come home with me.” It was a command.

Misha was skeptical. He’d heard of stories of other guys from the streets, going home with businessmen and never coming back. Had they been murdered? Sold into sex slavery? He’d heard all the rumors. But as he sat there with four hundred dollars in his lap -which was the most money he had ever possessed at one time…in the entirety of his existence- he looked up at Jared and said simply “Okay.” He was twenty-seven years old and teetering on the brink of death anyway, so what if it came a little earlier.

When he went home with Jared that night, Misha wasn’t surprised to find out he lived in a Penthouse apartment that overlooked the Manhattan skyline. He was surprised, however; to find out that Jared had no plans to fuck him that evening, rather he wanted to talk to him, get to know him, do things that no one had ever bothered to do with him before. He even gave Misha a fresh pair of clothes, let him shower, and offered him a drink. But as nice as Jared’s intentions were, all Misha could think about all night was his next high. As he sat on Jared’s white couch he itched for it, physically and mentally. Little did he know he would never get another taste of his sweet smack again.

Jared would keep him there, wouldn’t let him leave the house until he got better. He stayed locked up in one of Jared’s guest rooms for three months as his body detoxed, and wandered aimlessly around the penthouse for another three until Jared thought Misha was ready to finally go out to dinner with him.

It was Misha’s twenty-eighth birthday and he hadn’t felt that good in months. He owed it all to Jared. Jared who ordered his meal, and made sure he didn’t talk to a single soul besides him anytime they went out. Jared who decided that Misha was going to be his boyfriend… a title Misha actually liked initially. Jared bought him gifts: a new watch, new clothes, suits and ties. Misha looked like a businessman himself by the time Jared was done molding him.

Once Jared got Misha tested and found out that his boyfriend was clean as a whistle, Jared didn’t waste anytime fucking the shit out of Misha on a regular basis. Misha couldn’t complain, Jared had a big dick and the sex was always fantastic.

It wasn’t until their two-year anniversary that Jared changed and stopped acting so lovingly towards his boyfriend. It was around that time that Jared decided Misha was we’ll groomed enough to become his pretty little sex toy.

And now, three months later, and that was all Misha had become. He should have listened to the voice inside his head that kept telling him that Jared was too good to be true, but he was blinded by the though that maybe…just maybe…somebody loved him. But he was wrong. His time with Jared only further proved to Misha that he was unloveable.


	2. Chapter 2

As of late, Jared had allowed Misha go unaccompanied to get their morning cup of coffee. It was a privilege that Misha never thought he would get, but now that he had it he would cherish it for all it was worth…and it was worth everything. Thirty minutes of solitude, away from his domineering ‘boyfriend.’

Misha always thought of running away, hiding. But he knew he didn’t have anywhere else to go. Occasionally he pondered the thought of “accidentally” wandering into the street and putting himself out of his misery. He didn’t really think he had that much to live for anyway. He was Jared’s toy now, and that was pretty much it. He couldn’t even get his hands on the only thing he ever truly loved…Jared took that away from him too. Misha rubbed his arm over his suit jacket, touching the spots that he knew were still riddled with track marks, memories of love lost…and never to be found again.

As soon as Misha arrived at Dustin’s Coffe Co. that morning he promptly checked his watch. It was 9:35, which meant he still had fifteen minutes to get Jared’s coffee and bring it back to him at the office. It was normally a ten minute walk from the office to Dustin’s, but there was a 10k going on in the city, which blocked his regular route and ended up adding five minutes to today's journey. Misha cursed himself for not planning the logistics of his walk ahead of time. And as a result, he was a little frantic. He had to get back to Jared on time…or else.

Thankfully there wasn’t a line this morning. The 10k must have deterred people from trying to get around the city.

Misha rushed up to the counter, where a blonde man had his back turned because he was preoccupied with one of the coffee machines 

“Excuse me.” Misha cleared his throat. 

“Onnnne second. I’ll be right with you.” The man said as he continued to fiddle with the machine. He let out a grunt and slapped the machine before it suddenly whizzed back to life. “Ah, that’s better!” The man turned around and smiled, “What can I get for you today?”

Misha felt a million butterflies enter his stomach, and the blood rush away from his head, making its way down to his pants. The man in front of him -Jensen, his nametag read- was absolutely gorgeous. His green eyes sparkled in the dimly lit coffee shop, and they crinkled cutely around the edges -accompanied by the ‘golden boy’ smile he currently had plastered across his face. It was a smile so utterly white and shinny it could blind a man with perfect vision. This man possessed ungodly beauty that rivaled –and frankly bypassed- Jared’s by all means.

“Ummm…” Misha cleared his throat again, bringing himself out of his daze, and suddenly becoming aware, once again, of the fact that he was pressed for time. “Umm…can I get your dark roast, as heavy and black as you can make it." –Just like Jared’s soul…Misha thought.- "and then can I also get a café mocha. Both large please.”

“Sure thing…” Jensen began, arching his eyebrows.

“Misha.” Misha said, identifying himself.

“Alrighty Misha, that’ll be $5.36” Jensen said.

“You’re new.” Misha stated as he handed over Jared’s credit card.

 “Is it that obvious?” Jensen scratched the back of his neck, as he looked at the card.

 “No not at all! I just come here every day and I’ve never seen you. And you don’t have a face I would forget.” Misha said, honestly.

 Misha immediately regretted how flirtatious it sounded, but he was met with warm green eyes that stared back at him appreciatively, paired with that same blinding smile.

 “This card says Jared Padalecki on it.” Jensen smirked.

 ‘Fucking great…” Misha thought, ‘How do I explain this.' He certainly wasn’t going to let the handsome young barista know what his situation was.

 “Yeeeahh.” Misha began…but was interrupted by the barista.

 “So what are you? A thief…” Jensen raised his eyebrow and leaned in closer to Misha, “Nah…you’re too pretty.”

 “Excuse me?” Misha gulped. He hated questions…especially ones he had absolutely no time for. All he wanted was to get his goddamn coffee and run out of the shop. The hot barista seemed as though he was just as domineering as Jared. What gave Jensen the right to assume he was a thief…aside from the fact that he was using another man’s credit card…okay, okay so maybe his questioning was valid.

 All things aside, Misha tried not to focus on the fact that the hot barista had just called him… _him,_ Misha Collins…pretty. There was no way.

 “You said your name is Misha, and this card belongs to Jared Padalecki… _THE_   Jared Padalecki.” Jensen said.

 “ _The?_ " Misha scoffed.

 “Umm, yeah. My best friend, Felicia, works for this guy. She says he’s an asshole but an absolute genius. Haven’t you ever picked up the Wall Street Journal or Forbes…I mean, you certainly look like the type that would…” Jensen stopped himself. “Anyway…if you’re not a thief…hmmm… a well dressed guy like you…who’s currently in a hurry…I’d say…you’re probably Jared’s lackey.”

 “Gee… what were you before you worked here? A fucking PI?” Misha grumbled.

 “Nope. Just your above average psych major. I love reading people.” Jensen smiled. “So was I right?”

 Goddamn, Misha couldn’t tell whether or not he found this Jensen guy to be completely obnoxious… or charming.

 “Yeah…pretty much.” Misha mumbled. He felt as though that was at least part of the truth. Jensen had given him a way out of the question anyway, so why would he bother explaining things he never even wanted to talk about.

 “Ah it’s alright. Still beats being a _‘barista.’_ ” Jensen shuddered when he said the word, like it left a bad taste in his mouth. “Anyway your drinks are down there.” Jensen pointed down the counter, where Misha’s two large cups were waiting for him. A woman stood behind the drinks, she was leaning on the counter and reading War and Peace.

 “Sorry for talking your ear off.” Jensen grinned. “It’s been a slow day. Needed some excitement.”

 Misha would say he didn’t mind but…he looked down at his watch. It was 9:44. He was screwed.

 “No worries.” Misha tried to smile. He walked over to his drinks and picked them up before dashing out of the shop.

 “See you tomorrow?” Misha heard Jensen exclaim in a pondering tone as he whizzed by him.

 “Yup!” He called back…. “If I’m alive by then.” He said under his breath.

*****

By the time Misha got back to the building and rode the elevator up to the twenty first floor –Jared’s firm’s floor- and into Jared’s abnormally large office, it was ten o’clock.

 When he entered the room, Jared didn’t even bother to look up from whatever he was currently writing. “You’re late.” He said, almost too casually.

 “Yeah I’m sorry Jay, the 10k really—”

 “Shh.” Jared held up a hand, still not looking up from his papers. “Just give me my goddamn coffee.”

 Misha walked up to Jared’s desk, where he placed the tall cup of coffee. Once he put the drink down, he was about to retract his hand when Jared grabbed it.

 Jared looked up at Misha with cold, calculated eyes, and said simply, “I’ll deal with you later.” Before letting go of Misha’s hand.

 Misha gulped and nodded, trying not to think of whatever punishment Jared would inflict on him once they got home. Instead he tried to think of Jensen, the man he had met only half an hour before but already consumed his thoughts.

 “Now do me a favor and get out of my sight.” Jared made a swatting gesture with his hand before telling Misha to “shoo.”

 Misha did as he was told, leaving Jared’s office and making his way to his own desk, a few feet away, and right in Jared’s line of sight. He was always watching. Always.

 Misha sat down and tried his best to look busy, but all he could think about was the freckled barista he had just met, and was eager to see again.

 He remembered Jensen mentioned that his best friend, Felicia, worked for Jared. Misha was kind of surprised that he’d never heard of her before, but then again he didn’t dare speak to most of the people in the office, and he was never allowed to go to the big company meetings, let alone the small intimate ones Jared held every week.

 But he wanted to find her, get to know her, maybe even befriend her so that he could learn more about Jensen. Misha was so desperate for normal human contact…it was something that he never really had, and he always wanted.

 Maybe, just maybe, this was his chance…maybe Jensen was his chance.

 “Wutcha up to Collins?”

 Misha practically jumped out of his seat, startled by the tap he had just received on his shoulder. He turned around to see Chad, Jared’s best friend, grinning down at him. He was just as scary, sick, and twisted as his taller counter part. Just like Jared, he made Misha’s skin crawl. No wonder they were friends.

 “Oh, nothing…just thinking…” He breathed.

 “Thinking?” Chad chuckled, “You do that?”

 Misha stayed silent.

 “We don’t pay you to _think_ buddy boy…” Chad patted him roughly on the shoulder.

 ‘You don’t pay me at all…’ Misha wanted to say, but instead he remained quiet.

 “Anyway I just thought I should let you know I’m coming over tonight.” He grinned.

 Misha knew exactly what that meant and his heart sank. Tag-Team Night. Tonight, Chad and Jared would take turns mercilessly plowing into him. It started happening three months ago, after their Investment Baking firm really made it big, and Misha suddenly became Jared’s plaything.

It was the one time a week Misha felt the most violated, and he felt like crawling into a hole and just dying at the thought of it. He took a worried sip of his coffee.

 “So I’ll be seeing you later. Tonight's going to be extra special.” Chad winked at Misha and walked away before making his way into Jared’s office.

Misha had no desire find out what Chad and Jensen had in store for him this evening, but by the way Jared treated his tardiness so nonchalantly earlier, he could tell Jared was saving his frustration and anger for later this evening. Misha wondered if tonight was the night Jared was finally going to put him out of his misery. And though the thought would have comforted him before...it scared him now because he suddenly had the urge to live. And the urge was driven by Jensen. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a little more character background! This time we're getting to know a little bit about Jensen & Felicia

Jensen called Felicia while he was on break.

“So I met this guy…”

“Oh god…” Felicia hummed.

“No, its not what you think…” Jensen said gruffly.

“It’s always what I think…” She retorted.

“Not this time.”

Felicia let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright I’m listening.”

“So I met this guy… and I think he’s involved with Padalecki”

Jensen could hear Felicia’s ears perk up on the other end of the phone.

“Involved?” Felicia began to whisper. “In what way…”

“Why are you whispering? Where are you?” Jensen asked.

“Where the fuck do you think I am Jensen?” Felicia said roughly. “I’m at the office and I shouldn’t even be –Ah alright sir I have you down for fifty shares of stock is that correct?”

“Huh?” Jensen pondered.

“Fifty shares? Alright that sounds perfect.” Felicia continued.

“Leesh what the hell are you talking abou—”

“Thank you for doing business with Padalecki Incorporated.”

“Don’t you dare hang up on me.” Jensen growled.

“Have a fantastic day sir!” Felicia said cheerily. Then there was silence on the other end of the line.

“Felicia…?” Jensen puffed.

On the other end of the line Jensen heard Felicia talking to someone with a low gruff voice. Thankfully she hadn’t actually hung up the phone. Jensen’s best guess was that someone happened to walk over to Felicia’s desk in the middle of their conversation, and in order to thwart _who ever it was_ from listening to their conversation, She thought her only option was to pretend she was speaking to a investor and not to Jensen.

Jensen continued to listen, attempting to pick up any information he could decipher from the mumbled speech coming from the other side of the phone. When he realized it was too difficult –for even his trained ear- to hear anything, he stopped trying. Felicia would probably tell him what was going on anyway.

There was silence again before Felicia spoke.

“ _This_ is why you can’t call me at the office Jen.” She whispered harshly. “You have five seconds. Now how’s this mystery guy involved.”

“He’s not a mystery guy… and I can’t tell yet…but I know he’s involved. I think this is our guy Leesh. I think this is Padalecki’s right hand man. I mean, he trusts this guy enough to give him his _personal_ credit card.”

“I don’t know Jen.” Felicia sighed, “What about Chad? I’ve been watching him for months!”

“Put that on the back burner Leesh. I need you to scope out this guy…Misha –”

“Misha?” Felicia let out a weird combination of whispered laughter. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hmm?” Jensen hummed, confused.

“I’ve never seen him talk to anyone…and I mean _anyone_ before. Give or take…” Felicia fell silent.

“Give or take who?” Jensen breathed.

“Jared and Chad…” Felicia sighed. “Fuck.”

“Yeah. He’s gotta be our guy.” Jensen asserted. “Dammit.”

“What?”

“Why do all the hot ones have to be evil?” He whined. Jensen was genuinely upset. He thought the blue eyed man who walked into Dustin’s a few hours earlier was the most beautiful person he’d seen since arriving in New York…and that was saying something.

“When has that ever stopped you from sleeping with them?” Felicia grinned into the phone.

“Touché.” Jensen shrugged and thought of his past evil-villain conquests in bed. There was Bela, this blonde chick named Ruby, another girl named Ruby –but she was a brunette-, a bunch of others, and most recently some little Scottish dude named Crowley. He wasn’t exactly Jensen’s type but he hated the guy so much, he thought he’d teach him a lesson anyway.

“Jen, can we talk about this later…like when I get home tonight?” Felicia asked, bringing him out of his daze.

“Fine. But bring home some take out. I’m in the mood for Chinese.” Jensen rubbed his stomach.

“Fine.” Felicia said before hanging up the phone.

God, she sure was a handful, but they made a fantastic team. Felicia was always the brains of every operation, Jensen, the muscle. He was twelve when he met the ten year old Fireball – that’s what kids called her because of her flaming red hair…and her sparky attitude.

They met in the principal's office. Felicia was there for hacking into the school’s designated schedule and trying to extend recess. Jensen was there for beating the shit out of some kid who called him a fag.

The word still tasted bitter in his mouth.

When he was twelve, Jensen learned that he liked a lot of new things. Jensen already knew he liked girls, but he soon realized that yeah, he liked boys too – _much thanks to Brad Pitt_ -.

Jensen liked puppies, and trucks, and football, and watching The Bachelorette with his older sister. Fuck anyone who didn’t like him for any of those reasons. He thought so then, and he certainly thought so now.

So when Felicia asked Jensen why he was in the principles office and he told her, she offered to hack the school’s grading system and change all of the other boy’s grades to Fs. She also told Jensen not to worry because she had two dads who loved her very much, and they always told her to remember that it was no one’s business who she –or anyone else- loved. Felicia then went on to say that anyone who made fun of Jensen for that reason deserved a good hacking…and a kick in the Jewels. And it was in that moment that Jensen knew he’d found his best friend.

He wasn’t wrong.

Two years later, Felicia’s parents were victims of a hate crime. Both of them were killed when someone with a gun showed up to a gay-rights rally.

Felicia moved in with her aunt after that. And even after losing her parents, and switching schools, she was strong. Felicia handled the death of her parents better than Jensen would have expected a twelve year old to. She was just as strong as Jensen considered himself to be at her age, strong enough to tell Jensen that she was a lesbian and didn’t give a shit what anyone thought about it. She was going to tell her parents when they returned from the rally, but obviously never got the chance to.

Her way of coping was to hack…anything and everything she could. She hacked, she studied, and she hacked some more. Until the government showed up at her door one day, and that was the last Jensen heard of her until one day they came for him too.

His parent’s thought they were sending him to summer camp. Boy were they wrong. He’d been drafted into what he liked to refer to as the FBI’s ‘junior league.’ -Only because Felicia refused to do it without him and forced the bureau into recruiting him.

After that, they went to ‘camp’ every summer until Felicia turned sixteen and Jensen turned eighteen. Then they went straight to taking undercover cases.

It was then that Felicia outgrew her nickname, though the traits that described her only grew stronger. She no longer went by Fireball, just Felicia or Leesh –if you were Jensen. Simple as that. And if anyone ever dared to call her anything other than that they would be met with a swift kick in the balls, or a punch in the boob.

Jensen loved their high school reunions for that exact reason.

Just then he was forced to leave his train of thought. “Jenny my love! Your break is over.” Genevieve said when she walked outside. She was struggling to hold her large book, a pack of cigarettes, a cup of coffee, and her lighter all in one hand. It was only his first day and she had already given him a nickname…he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“War and Peace? Really?” Jensen resisted the urge to roll his eyes while he looked at his fellow barista.

“It’s interesting!” She smiled before taking a seat on the curb in front of Dustin’s.

“Sure it is.” Jensen yawned. He was opening the door to walk back inside when Genevieve called back at him.

“Okay I lied…the book fucking sucks.” She hollered.

“Why are you reading it then?” He asked, still holding the door open.

“It’s a Cortese family tradition.” She shrugged.

“Well I better get back…” Jensen started to turn back towards the shop.

“To the negative five customers that are in there?” Genevieve laughed. “I was just kidding earlier. Come sit with me.” She patted the ground next to her.

Jensen complied and sat next to Genevieve on the curb. She lit up a cigarette and offered him one. He politely refused.

“Sorry it’s so slow today.” She began, taking a drag of her cigarette, “There’s usually a line out the door in the mornings. Sometimes even around the block.”

“For coffee?” Jensen was dumbfounded.

“Nuh-uh-uh. Not just any coffee. Dustin’s,” Genevieve blew out smoke, “Dustin’s is the best.”

She took another drag. “We usually get a lot of businessmen from around here…like that guy who came in earlier, Misha. He’s here every fucking day.”

Jensen’s ears perked up at the mention of the dapperly dressed man. 

Genevieve continued talking. “Every morning he gets the same drinks and he’s always in a hurry... I’ve never seen him talk to anyone like the way he talked to you this morning though.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile. “Really?”

“Yup.” Genevieve took another long drag, before releasing a cloud of smoke. “He’s hot too. Like…cum on my face hot.”

“Ummm.” Jensen tried to wipe away the image that was quickly forming in his mind.

“Too bad, I’m pretty sure he likes to take it up the ass.”

…Jackpot!

“You don’t say?” Jensen was still smiling.

Genevieve turned to him and grinned before taking another drag. “You playing for the boy’s team Jenny?”

Jensen laughed, “Both teams.”

“Hmmmm…” Genevieve hummed as she let out a puff of smoke, “I like that.”

Jensen didn’t say anything, he just smiled and continued to sit with Genevieve as she finished one and a half more cigarettes.

As they talked, Jensen barely absorbed anything she was saying. All he could do was think about Misha…Misha…Misha… the man who had only walked into his life a few hours earlier, but somehow seemed to consume his thoughts.

‘Why do I always have to fall for the bad guy.’ Jensen thought.

He knew this was going to be a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared teaches Misha a little lesson about timeliness.

“Who’s my pretty little cock slut?” Jared grinned, slapping Misha in the face with his half-hard member. “You’re my pretty little cockslut. Yes you are.” Jared plunged his dick into Misha’s mouth and violently began to thrust. “Yes. You. Are.” He huffed as he looked down at Misha, who was on his knees and taking the abuse of his throat like the docile little  _boyfriend -_ or sex slave- he had become. “Such a good little whore.” Jared cooed as he ran his hands though Misha’s hair. He grabbed this boyfriend’s dark hair between his fingers and held on to it tightly, using it to steady himself. 

Jared was on the edge of coming when the doorbell rang. “Fuck.” Jared breathed as he pulled his dick out of Misha’s mouth. He grabbed the towel that was resting on the chair beside him, and wrapped it around his waist. “Don’t move.” He instructed Misha –who silently nodded in response- before heading towards the door.

“Open up motherfucker.” Jared heard a voice say from the other side of the door. It was Chad… _naturally._  

When Jared opened the door, Chad looked him up and down, stopping for a second when he saw Jared’s hard-on trapped beneath the towel he had wrapped around his waist. 

“Happy to see me?” Chad smirked before pushing past Jared and walking into the house. 

“Yeah, yeah shut up asshole.” Jared laughed, closing the door behind his friend. “Now if you don’t mind, I was just in the middle of something…”

“Your gigantic dick can wait. Misha clearly isn’t going anywhere.” Chad nudged his head in Misha’s direction. He was still kneeling on the floor in the same spot Jared had left him. “Anyway, I brought gifts!” Chad said, pulling a baggie full of white powder out of his back pocket. He flapped the bag in the air, waiving it in Jared’s face. 

Jared’s eyes opened wide, “Yes! That’s what I’m fucking talking about!” He clapped his hands. 

“I even brought _you_ a little something.” Chad said as he walked over to Misha. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a little white pill. Chad looked at Jared and winked. Misha began to worry. Jared had kept him clean for so long…so why was he suddenly willing to let Chad give him some mystery pill. Something was definitely amiss. 

Jared returned the wink with a knowing smile before licking his lips and heading to the liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of gin and handed it to his best friend. “Chad, make us some drinks.” Jared instructed. “I’m going to finish getting my dick sucked, thank you very much.”

“Ugh, you’re fucking annoying man.” Chad snickered as he made his way into the kitchen.

After he was gone Jared once again acknowledged his boyfriend. “Now, where were we?” Jared smiled, stroking Misha’s cheek with his thumb. “Oh yeah…” Jared dropped his towel. His cock twitched once it was set free and he abruptly inserted into Misha’s waiting mouth. 

“Gotta hurry Misha. There’s baggie full of coke with my name on it.” Jared huffed as Misha worked his tongue around the head of his cock before licking the slit. Misha continued slowly lapping at it, dragging his tongue across the sensitive surface. “Fuck yes. Just like that.” Jared breathed. He was already so close to coming. 

Misha proceeded to take Jared’s entire length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks before forcefully sucking once, twice, three times before Jared shot his load into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Just then Chad walked into the room, holding three cups in his hands. “What a sight for sore eyes.” He chuckled. 

Misha pulled his mouth off of Jared’s dick, but didn’t dare to move as Jared collected his towel off of the floor and wrapped it around his waist for the second time. Chad made his way over to them and Jared reached for one of the glasses. 

“Nuh-uh-uh.” Chad warned, “ _That_ one’s for Misha.” Chad handed Jared one of the other drinks he was holding, and they both turned to Misha. “Get the fuck up and stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Jared commanded. Misha complied, abruptly getting up from the floor. His knees were unbelievably sore, but he stood his ground. 

Jared sat down and Chad handed Misha his drink before sitting down on the couch next to Jared. They both stared at Misha, who was still standing.

“The fuck are you waiting for?” Jared asked, “Drink.” 

Misha didn’t like the way the two men were staring at him. They looked like they knew something he didn’t, and it made him incredibly uneasy. But Misha didn’t have a choice. In a few gulps he had finished his drink.

However, As he drank he noted that something was a little off. Gin and tonic was Jared’s favorite drink, and they often drank it together at dinner every night before things started to change between them. It was a drink Misha had consumed countless numbers of times…but this time, as he drank the bitter liquid, he noticed that something about it didn’t taste right. Something was off, but he didn’t know what.

When he finished his drink, Jared smiled. “Good boy.” He said, patting the space on the couch next to him, “Now sit.” 

Misha did as he was told and watched as Chad poured the white powder onto the table in front of them. He then proceeded to pull out his wallet before removing a credit card and a hundred dollar bill. 

Jared snorted the first line and eyes lit up like they used to on Christmas morning,-now for a completely different reason.- “Pheeeeww.” Jared shook is head. “That…That is some good stuff.” 

“Only the best, for the best.” Chad patted him on the back before snorting one line, then another, before passing the rolled hundred dollar bill to his best friend. 

Jared snorted another line. His body went numb for a moment, then he was slapped in the face by a ball of white hot energy. “Okaaayy! Let’s get this fucking show on the road!” He clapped and turned to Misha. “I’m gunna tie you up and we’re gunna have our way with you. Gunna tear your ass up. Gunna let Chad cum all over your face. Gunna teach you a lesson… Gunna make you wish you weren’t late today.”  Jared spoke at a mile a minute. 

Misha gulped. His throat felt unusually dry.

"You're not gunna be able to walk for  _days_." Jared grinned, "And you're not even going to remember why."

“Wha—” Misha struggled with his words. It was almost as if his mouth had gone completely numb. He dropped the glass he was holding –unable to grasp it- because his hands had gone limp and his fingers had also lost their feeling. The glass crashed onto the marble floor, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. “Wha ‘ave youuu done to me.” 

Misha slowly got up from the couch and immediately stumbled, unable to keep his balance. Jared and Chad laughed as they watched Misha struggle. Misha brought his hands to his face, but he felt nothing, just the weight of the world disappear as his feet went limp beneath him. It was as though gravity no longer existed, and he felt himself tumbling towards the ground. 

A faint groan is the only thing that managed to escape Misha’s lips once he hit the ground. A moment passed where Misha only heard mumbled voices, but he soon felt someone grab his arms. Jared, maybe? He couldn’t tell. Someone else picked up his legs, and suddenly he was being lifted off of the ground. 

With each step the other men took, Misha could feel his body swinging between them. He was dizzy, his mouth felt dry, and he was pretty sure he was losing consciousness. One of his arms was dropped, and he heard a creaking noise. Was it a door opening? Suddenly his weight was being shifted. 

The last thing Misha remembered was being thrown, weightless as a ragdoll, before landing on a soft plush surface. After that, his world went completely black.

***** Meanwhile *****

“I think I have a crush on our suspect.” Jensen shook his head. 

“That is _so_ like you.” Felicia chuckled and took a bite of her eggroll. “Didn’t you _just_ meet him today?”

“Haven’t you heard of love at first sight Leesh?” Jensen took a bite of fried rice, “I mean, noting about this guy screams fraud, or embezzlement.” Jensen said, “Are we sure we have the right guy?” 

“Hell I don’t know!” Felicia shrugged, “But he’s our best bet right now, with the whole credit card thing. I mean…” She picked up another eggroll and took a bite, “We know there are three guys involved…Padalecki, Murray, and I guess this Misha _‘Whatever his last name is’_ guy.”

“You don’t know what his last name is?” Jensen asked. “You _work_ with the man!" 

“Not really.” Felicia explained, “I told you, he never talks to anyone.” 

“So talk to him.” Jensen said nonchalantly.

“Won’t that be weird?” Felicia asked, “What business would I have talking to him?” 

“I don’t know. Figure something out.” Jensen grabbed Felicia’s eggroll out of her hand and took a bite.

“Hey!” She exclaimed. 

Jensen ignored her, “Tell him you saw him around and thought he was attractive, I don’t know.” 

“Is he even into chicks?” Felicia asked. 

“I don’t know. Does it even matter? I’m sure the guy would love some actual human interaction.” Jensen smiled, “You’re not even into guys anyway so its not like its _real_. Just get to know him…you know, become his friend and all that other good stuff.” 

“All that other good stuff?” Felicia snickered, “Can’t you just flirt with him at Dustin’s every morning?” 

“Trust me, I will be.” Jensen smirked, taking a bite of rice. “But the more angles we approach this from the better. You know that.” 

“God I hate you sometimes.” Felicia grabbed her eggroll back from Jensen. 

“You love me.” Jensen smiled. He couldn’t wait to get to work the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when the dark haired man entered Dustin’s coffee shop, Jensen almost didn’t recognize him. He looked like shit. There was no nice way of putting it. The man in front of him looked like hell personified. The area around his eyes was dark, his hair was a complete mess, and his tie was practically undone around his neck. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. Either that or he had some really good sex the night before. Jensen honestly would have assumed the latter –he remembers a few rough morning afters- if it wasn’t for the man’s gloomy demeanor.

“Rough night?” Jensen smiled. 

“I don’t know.” Misha breathed. “I don’t remember.”

Jensen’s smile grew wider. “Going hard on a Tuesday night?” Jensen laughed, “You do that and still manage to work for Padalecki? Dude, you’re my idol.” 

“Trust me, I’m nothing of the sort.” Misha looked up. “I don’t have much time, so I’d just like to order my coffee and get out of here if you don’t mind.”

Jensen held both of his hands up. “I’m sorry…” He said. “You looked upset. I was just trying to cheer you up.” 

“I’m not upset.” Misha breathed, “Just confused.” 

“Like…sexually?” Jensen smirked remembering his conversation with Genevieve the day before.

“Wha—, No.”  Misha shot him a glare. “Can I just get my coffee? _Please.”_

“Ohhh-kay.” Jensen hummed. He was beginning to place Misha’s order when he heard Gen call out to him. 

“Already made his drinks Jenny.” Genevieve smiled from down the counter. _God, he was not a fan of that nickname._ “Just have him pay for them so he can be on his way.”

“Thank you.” Misha said through gritted teeth. He pulled out Jared’s credit card and handed it over the Jensen. In the process of doing so, his jacket sleeve got caught on something, and it hitched up his arm, exposing a dark circle around his wrist.

“Ummm…” Jensen raised an eyebrow at the other man. Misha quickly adjusted his sleeves, a mortified look on his face. “Hey no need to be embarrassed…We’ve all got our kinks!”  Jensen smirked and handed Misha the card back. 

 _‘If you only knew...’_ Misha thought. He grabbed the card and his drinks -never looking up as he did so- before he hastily left the shop.

Misha had no recollection of what had happened the night before. He just remembered drinking something, and his body going numb before waking up naked and alone in he and Jared’s bed with a note next to him that said: _Make sure you bring my coffee on time today. If you do, maybe I’ll tell you how my night was. If you don’t…I’ll make sure you remember what happens this time._

Misha didn’t know what was worse. He didn’t want to know why his arms were bruised, or why every step he took felt like pure hell between his legs, but he sure as hell didn’t want that pain multiplied. So he rushed back to the office, and was two minutes early when he placed Jared’s coffee in front of him.

“Well look at you!” Jared looked at his watch and smirked, “Two minutes early.” 

Misha stayed silent.

“Why don’t you take a seat. ” Jared pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Looks like it’s story time.” 

Misha sat down and didn’t know how to prepare himself for whatever Jared was going to tell him, so he closed his eyes and listened. When Jared opened his mouth and began to speak, Misha had no idea he was about to listen to the most morbidly horrific story he’d ever heard. And it was all about him.


	6. Chapter 6

This time it was Felicia who called Jensen at work.

“Oh my God Jen. Did you see Misha this morning? He’s a wreck!”

“I noticed.” Jensen murmured. 

“Yeah, well he just ran out of Jared’s office in tears.” Felicia whispered.

“He was _crying_?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s in the bathroom crying by now. And people who leave Jared’s office in tears are never usually seen at the office again.”

“Meaning…”

“Meaning they get fired.” 

“Or Jared killed them?” Jensen smirked into the phone. 

“Cut it out.” Felicia scolded. 

“It’s a valid presumption.” 

“The guy’s being investigated for _fraud_ and _embezzlement_ Jen, not murder.” 

“Not yet.” Jensen said cheekily. 

Felicia huffed, “Can you be serious for like…one second please.” 

“I _am_ being serious.” Jensen claimed, “Just hear me out.”

“I’m listening.” 

“Okay so today when Misha was giving me Jared's credit card, his jacket snagged on something and I saw these dark circles around his wrist.”

“Like bruises?” 

“Yeah, from handcuffs or something.” 

“Maybe we’re dealing with a kinky bastard?” Felicia gasped.

“That’s what I thought but maybe…” Jensen was interrupted when Genevieve decided to take a seat across from him at the booth.

“Jenny babe!” Genevieve smiled.

Jensen pulled away from the phone, “I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.” 

“It’ll be really quick, I promise.” She batted her eyes. 

Jensen brought the phone back to his ear before pulling away again, “Hey Leesh can I call you back really quickly?” 

“But you we’re just in the middle of saying something!” 

“Remind me later.” Jensen hung up the phone. The faster he got rid of Genevieve the better. 

“Why did you insist on giving me such a feminine nickname?” Jensen breathed.

“Because Gen was already taken silly.” Genevieve waved spirit fingers on both sides of her face. “Can’t have two of those, can we?”

Jensen huffed. “Can’t you just call me Jay or something?” 

“That nickname’s already taken, Love.” Genevieve sang. 

“By who?” 

“Doesn’t matter, it’s taken.” 

“Ohhhkaay.” Jensen sighed “Whatever. What’s up?” He didn’t feel like fighting her over some stupid nickname. He actually thought she was a pretty cool girl, based on the conversation they had the day before –well, the parts he was listening to any way.

Apparently she was twenty two, just graduated from NYU and working so she could save up for a year long excursion to Europe, before coming back to New York for graduate school. 

She liked painting and writing poetry, and smoking cigarettes because she promised her parents she’d stop smoking weed. She liked taking bubble baths and skinny dipping, and eating her apples with a spoonful of honey. 

But she didn’t like talking about her family. Her incredibly wealthy, incredibly _private_ family. Which is why Jensen was shocked by her next sentence.

“My family’s having this huge party,” Genevieve said, “And I wanted to invite you…And a guest!”

The last time they had talked –which was yesterday- Genevieve said she wanted nothing to do with her family. She didn’t want to use any of their money to fund her upcoming trip, and was content with living modestly. She said she would rather deal with living on her own means, than have to fake every interaction she had at every dinner party or polo match she went to. Those things bored her anyway. 

So what had changed within a day?

“What’s the occasion?” Jensen asked.

“They do this like, twice a year. Once on New Years Eve, and once on whatever random summer weekend they choose. So I guess this weekend is that _random weekend._ ” She said.

“I thought you hated them?” Jensen asked.

“I do,” Genevieve shrugged, “But I can never pass up a chance to get all dolled up and pretty. I like to think I look fairly attractive when I’m not forced to wear this bland-as-fuck uniform.” 

Jensen hummed, nodding in agreement.

“And I have his one friend…Danneel.” Genevieve grabbed his hand, “I think she’d be perfect for you.” 

“You’re playing matchmaker for me already?” Jensen asked. He'd known Genevieve for less than forty eight hours, and he definitely felt like she was overstepping a few boundaries. But then again, that seemed to be a part of her personality.

“What are friends for?” She retorted with a smile.

 _So they were friends now…_  

“I kind of have my eye on someone already…”

“You mean Misha?”

Jensen scratched the back of his neck, and Genevieve continued to speak. “There’s nothing wrong with exploring your options Jenny! Just give her a chance, she’s gorgeous and super fun.” Genevieve whispered, “And really easy.” She winked.

“Oh my God.” Jensen shook his head.

“What? It’s true.” Genevieve shrugged. “Anyway the party is tomorrow night at eight.” She grabbed a very official looking invitation out of her pocket and handed it to Jensen. “Wear something pretty.” She said before getting up from the table. 

“What?” Jensen asked. 

“You know what I mean.” Genevieve laughed before she walking back to the storefront and taking the order of the man who had just walked through the door.

Jensen looked over the invitation: 

 

_You’re Invited to the thirty-fifth annual Cortese Summer Social_

_Join us on July 27 th at eight o’clock,_

_For an evening of mingling and merrymaking at the Cortese Family Estate_

_7561 Cortese Court_

_Westchester, New York_

 

_Dress Code: Formal Attire_

_Valet Service Available_

Jensen read over the invitation twice before sighing. What the hell had he just been invited to?


	7. Chapter 7

“We’re going to a party,” Jensen slapped the invitation on the table in front of Felicia. 

“Huh?” Felicia asked. She took a moment to read over the invitation before grunting, “Jensen this party is in two hours!” 

“Yup.” Jensen smiled sheepishly.

“And you didn’t think you had to tell me this before…I don’t know… _Tonight_?” She huffed.

“I didn’t want to give you enough time to think it over.” Jensen admitted. 

“No wonder!” Felicia continued, “It says we have to wear formal attire. I hate formal attire! What the hell is a _Summer Social_ anyway?”

“It’s just probably one of those things were you schmooze with a bunch of rich snobby assholes.”

“And you think that’ll be fun because…?”

Jensen smirked, “Because free alcohol, that’s why.”

Felicia sighed, “And are these the Corteses, like the mega tycoon, hotel owning Corteses?”

 _‘Shit_ ,’ Jensen thought, ‘ _Genevieve was a Cortese...an actual Cortese. Everything makes a lot more sense now.’_

He couldn’t believe he had been so oblivious. “Uh yeah, I guess so.”

“How the hell did we get invited to this?” Felicia pondered. 

“You know Genevieve, the girl that works with me at Dustin’s?” Jensen asked. 

“The irritating one?” 

“Yeah that one.” 

“Jen, is this _her_ party?” 

Jensen scratched the back of his head. “Yeah…”

“Ha!” Felicia laughed, “I’m not going. No way.” 

“C’mon it’ll be fun!” Jensen insisted, “She’s not even _that_ bad.”

Felicia glared at Jensen, “What’s the catch?”

“There _is_ no catch…” 

Felicia continued to glare at him. 

"Okay, she want’s me to meet her friend.” Jensen confessed. Maybe Genevieve was right when she said he should keep his options open. Jensen hadn't gotten laid in a month, and if this Danneel girl was as easy as Genevieve said, he was willing to give her a try.

“I knew it!” Felicia exclaimed. 

“Hey! I’m a thirty year old man working at a fucking coffee shop—” 

“That’s not even your real job!” Felicia interrupted.

“Yeah well I think it’s time for me to find a _real_ relationship to go along with this _fake_ job.” Jensen huffed. 

“Bullshit! You realize how little sense that makes, right?” Felicia laughed, "You? In a relationship? That's a funny joke."

“Just shut up and come with me.”

“Goddammit Jen.” Felicia sighed, “Fine, but you owe me.”

“Yes!” Jensen danced. He gave Felicia a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into his bedroom to find his tux.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Jared rarely let Misha out of the house. So when he came home with a new tux and threw it at Misha, he was beyond surprised.

“You’re my date for this evening.” Jared said, “Don’t fuck this up for me. They’re huge investors.”

“Date for what?” Misha asked.

“That fucking social the Corteses throw every year.” Jared replied as he began removing his clothes. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Misha sighed. He went to the summer social the Corteses threw the previous year –that was how he met Genevieve, the only person didn’t treat him like complete trash- but he honestly didn’t think he would be going again. Not after the way Jared had been treating him lately. And especially not after what Jared and Chad had done to him a few days prior. He shuttered at the thought. 

Jared walked past him on his way to the shower. “I’m gunna need you to stay quiet and look pretty once we get there. Nothing else. Got it? I can’t lose this deal.”

Misha nodded. 

“And make sure you keep those sleeves of yours down.” Jared scowled, “Use those cufflinks I bought for you last year.” Misha nodded again and Jared disappeared into their bathroom.

Once Jared was gone Misha rolled up the sleeves of his sweater. The marks on his wrist had all but disappeared by now, but he could still make out little stripes of purple around them. He was horrified once he had learned how they got there, but since the moment he ran out of Jared’s office a few days earlier, he had been working so hard to push that newfound knowledge back out of his head. So far, it hadn’t been working so well. 

But all things aside, Misha was excited for the social. He hoped it would bring about some feelings of normalcy, a little reminder of how things used to be. Resurface memories from the two –out of thirty- years of his life that had actually been enjoyable. 

As Misha searched through his belongings for the cufflinks, he couldn’t help but wonder if tonight was a test. Maybe Jared was testing him to see if he would fuck up? But he also wondered if he would be rewarded for playing nicely and doing exactly what Jared said like a good little boyfriend. Maybe he would earn more privileges? Maybe Jared would ease up on him a bit as long as he didn’t screw anything up tonight?

Those were the only hopes Misha could hold on to as he rolled his sweater sleeves back down. If tonight was a test, he was determined to pass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is in session. I'm unpacked, readjusted, finished moving in all of the freshman, and finally ready to get back to work! Sorry for the wait guys! This chapter is extra long to make up for all of the lost time! Love you all <3

“Remind me why I’m here again.” Felicia mumbled.

She and Jensen were in the grand foyer of the Cortese residence, drinking champagne and people watching, pretending to belong –after all that’s what they did best- when suddenly Felicia’s eyes widened, and the grimace on her face changed to a look of wonderment.

“Oouuh! Quiche.” Felicia exclaimed, her eyes trailing the man with the plate of cheese appetizers, “If you need me, I’ll be wherever that guy is.”

“You can’t be serious” Jensen said.

“As a heart attack.” Felicia winked before scurrying over to the server.

Jensen sighed and a server walked over to him, offering him another glass of champagne, which he gladly accepted. He guzzled it down and took another glass –guzzling that one too- before the other man had a chance to walk away. “Thanks.” He nodded to the server before handing him his glasses, “And I think I’ll take one for the road.” Jensen smiled sheepishly, he had already decided what kind of night this would be, and if Genevieve’s friend was as easy as she made her out to be, Jensen knew he wouldn’t have to be completely coherent in order to seal the deal.

Before he could wrap his head around the idea of finishing his fourth glass of champagne, Jensen heard his name being called. “Jenny babe!” the voice approached, “I’m so glad you made it!” Genevieve grabbed Jensen and turned him around so that he was facing her, “…even though I knew you would” she winked and opened her arms, welcoming Jensen into a hug, which he cautiously accepted. “Where’s your friend?”

“Felicia? She’s following around the guy with the quiche.” Jensen explained, shrugging. 

“Ah, he’s quite the looker.” Genevieve laughed.

“Trust me, It’s not the _guy_ she’s interested in.” Jensen snickered.

Genevieve lifted an eyebrow but paid no mind to Jensen’s comment, instead switching the subject of the conversation. “Sooo…Danneel…” Genevieve squeezed Jensen’s hand, “I hope you’re excited to meet her, because you _should_ be. God she looks so pretty tonight, I almost burned her dress so that she couldn’t show me up.” Genevieve snorted.

“Ummm…” Jensen didn’t know how to respond so he started sipping on his fourth glass of champagne. 

“She’s actually on the back patio right now waiting for you.” Genevieve explained, “And I have to finish greeting the rest of the party guests…so you’re pretty much on your own with finding her.” She said cheerfully. “She’s wearing a red dress, wearing red lipstick, and her hair is in this cute little bun. She won’t be hard to find, just look for the girl who looks like a supermodel.”

Jensen looked around the room for a minute, deciding whether or not he wanted to protest. They were at a party full of investors and socialites,  _everyone_ looked like a goddamn supermodel. This must have been a sick joke, punishment for that one time he used FBI equipment to spy on the hot guy at the gym –Jensen just wanted to know if he wore boxers or briefs…turns out he wore neither. He must have been an army man-.

“But _everyone_ looks like a supermodel.” Jensen finally complained.

“That’s what makes this fun!” Genevieve clapped. “Ciao Jenny.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

Jensen growled to himself and proceeded to navigate through the heard of partygoers until he reached the patio, wasting no time to survey the crowd. And that’s when he saw them. Jared Padalecki – _The_ Jared Padalecki- and Misha…sharing a glass of champagne. Misha placed his glass to Jared’s lips and he took a sip, nodding and saying something Jensen was too stunned to decipher, before pulling the shorter man into a quick kiss. 

Jensen practically choked on air. There was no way he had just seen Jared actually _kiss_ Misha…right? 

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the blood bubble in his temples, as a result of the “ _champagne._ ” But when he opened his eyes, there it was again. Jared was whispering in Misha’s ear. Jensen guessed that it must have been something incredibly naughty based on the embarrassed look Misha had on his face. 

Jensen didn’t just want to look away, he wanted to _run_ away, disappear forever and quit his “job” at the coffee shop. And though he immediately regretted the thought after it passed through his mind, Jensen wondered if a handcuff kink was the only thing the taller man possessed. And if this was some fucked up Bonnie  & Clyde, or Christian Grey –being Jared- and Ana Steele –being Misha–situation, Jensen wondered what their safe-word was. 

But Jensen rapidly resumed the task of finishing his glass of champagne, hoping that soon he would be drunk enough to forget what he had just seen as well as the thought that had just crossed through his mind. 

“Jensen?” A small voice asked. Jensen wobbled, the voice shaking him out of his thoughts. In his beyond tipsy stupor he slowly turned around to face the direction of the sound. 

“Yup.” Jensen spoke, slightly slurring. “Yes, that is my name.”

When he laid eyes upon the source of the voice, his mouth practically dropped to the floor Wile E. Coyote style. The woman in front of him was absolutely stunning. Her chestnut brown hair was put up in a bun, and a strand of it had loosely fallen in front of her face. Her brown eyes were glistening under the hanging lights the Corteses had placed around their backyard, and her deep red lips were perfectly plump, pursed as if she were about to speak, but instead she laughed. And Jensen swore he could hear angels rejoicing.

“Had enough to drink there Jensen?” She giggled, nodding to the almost empty glass Jensen held in his hand. 

Jensen smiled sheepishly; “When in Rome?” he shrugged and offered out his hand. “I’m guessing you’re Danneel?” He smiled and she took his hand. 

“Yep.” She tilted her head and gave Jensen a closed mouth smile when he took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jensen said. In all honesty, he hadn’t seen a woman this beautiful in a long time. He couldn’t help but feel a little flustered. But when he looked back up at her, she was no longer smiling. Something didn’t seem right, something about her was off, and he could tell by the look in her eyes. 

“Can I be honest with you for a second?” Danneel asked, withdrawing her hand. 

 _Uh-huh, this was it._ Jensen thought. _He knew there was something a little off about her, but why was she going for the deal breaker so quickly? Maybe she was really a man? Maybe she had a kid? Maybe she was tricked into meeting him? Maybe she wasn’t really easy?_

Jensen nodded his head, tired of guessing. “Sure,” He said.

“I don’t know what Gen told you about me, or what you’ve heard, but I’m sure it wasn’t great…Anyway, I was recently in a really bad place in my life. So I’m not sure what you heard, but I’m not that kind of girl anymore.”

_BINGO!_

“And if that’s what you’re looking for…then I just need to know before…” Danneel rambled, and Jensen was having a hard time keeping up as the champagne had already succeeded in invading his system. 

“I haven’t heard a thing.” Jensen lied, “So don’t worry…and I’m not even going to ask what you meant by all of that.” 

“Oh,” Danneel breathed.

Jensen smiled and kissed her hand again. And though he was a little disappointed that Danneel wasn’t going to be a guaranteed lay for the evening, he was consoled by the fact that she seemed like a really cool girl, upfront –like Genevieve- but not nearly half as irritating.

“Do you wanna dance?” Jensen asked. Danneel nodded and Jensen started to gently pull her through the crowd, looking back at her for a moment to say, “Hope you’re as good at walking in those heels as you are at –”

Suddenly Jensen felt something wet on his arm and someone sigh. He had bumped into someone while he was looking back at Danneel. “So Sorry buddy.” Jensen apologized. He looked up at the man and stopped dead in his tracks. It was Misha. 

For a second he had actually forgotten the other man was at the party.

“J—Jensen.” Misha gulped, “What are you doing here?”

 _Avoiding you and your boyfriend, that’s what._ Jensen thought. But instead he stared at Misha for twenty long, silent, seconds before simply saying, “Gen.” As if that had been a good enough response. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Jensen looked down and continued to pull Danneel through the crowd until they finally made it to the ballroom.

“Jensen.” Danneel huffed. The piece of hair in front of her face fluttered as she spoke. “What _was_ that back there?”

He had to shut her up, had to stop her from talking. Had to stop himself from thinking about Misha, and the marveled look on his face when he saw him. Had to stop himself from running out of the ballroom and back outside to help Misha clean himself off.

With such a beautiful girl in front of him, Jensen couldn’t believe his mind was wandering back to the dapperly dressed man who was outside. So he grabbed Danneel’s face between his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. It was forceful and tasted like champagne, and it wasn’t what he needed. 

And based on the look on her face, it wasn’t what Danneel needed either, “Woah.” She puffed. “Jensen, I—” 

“I’m sorry.” Jensen finished her sentence. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Jensen ran out of the ballroom. He ran straight into the bathroom and splashed his face with a handful of water. When he looked up he saw Misha in the reflection of the mirror.

“Jesus!” Jensen breathed, wiping his wet face with his equally wet hands.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Misha sighed, “I don’t have long, but I just wanted to talk.”

“Talk?” Jensen glared, “Talk about what?” 

“Well I—" 

“Miiisshhaa.” A voice called from directly outside of the bathroom. The door opened and Jared walked into the dimly lit bathroom. “Ah, there you are babe.” Jared looked at Misha and then at Jensen, tilting his head before saying, “I thought you were getting us some drinks at the bar…” He walked towards Misha and placed a rough hand on the back of his neck, “but you weren’t there when I checked.”

“I had to use the restroom.” Misha explained. 

Jensen began washing his hands for what must have been the fifth time in an effort to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Well come on then, I just saw the Corteses. It’s time for me to seal this fucking deal.” Jared huffed. 

Jensen’s eyes opened wide and he stopped washing his hands. _So Misha must really be in on this scam…and the Corteses? What about them? Are they victims, or accomplices?_  

Jensen calmly walked out of the bathroom, making sure not to look at either Jared or Misha on his way out. 

He had to find Felicia. 

But to his dismay, Jensen was intercepted by Genevieve, whom upon seeing him, abruptly grabbed him and shoved him into the nearest corner.

“Jensen. What the fuck.” Genevieve hissed, “What are you doing? Danneel has been looking all over for you!” She whispered, “I think she wants to fuck you. She said you’re really _spontaneous_. You know what that means…” 

“No, I don’t.” Jensen huffed. “And I don’t think—” 

“Whatever.” Genevieve pressed, “Just get your tight ass back out there and fuck my best friend.” 

“First of all,” Jensen squinted, “ _Please_ don’t talk about my ass. Second of all…No.”

“No?” Genevieve gasped. 

“Danneel is pretty and all…Well _gorgeous_ actually, but…this was a mistake.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I can’t do this?”

“ _This?”_  

“Her.” Jensen corrected, “It wouldn’t be right.” 

Genevieve bit her lip and stared into Jensen’s eyes as if she was trying to see into his soul. “Does this have to do with Misha?”

Jensen stayed silent. 

“Goddamn it Jensen.” Genevieve sighed. 

“What is he doing here anyway?” Jensen asked.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Genevieve retorted

“Touché.” Jensen countered. 

Genevieve sighed, “My _parents_ know Jared. I don’t.” She shrugged as she explained, “And I only know Misha from the coffee shop. But he was also Jared’s date last year. I guess he must be Jared’s boyfriend…though I have to admit he looks more like a boy _toy_ to me.” 

“So this whoooole time I’ve been flirting with Misha, and you just happened to forget to tell me he was off the market?” Jensen scowled.

“I mean, Jared has his fair share of fun outside of their “relationship.” I figured Misha shouldn’t have to deal with Jared’s shit all of the time. If Jared’s going to cheat on him with any two cent whore that comes his way, then I just believe Misha should get to experience someone who is actually worthwhile. And you’re a great guy so…” 

“Well I’m flattered.” Jensen said, “But that’s cheating none the less, and I’m not cool with it.” Jensen raised an eyebrow at Genevieve. “How do you know all of this anyway?” 

“When’s the last time you picked up a gossip magazine Jenny babe.” Genevieve touched his shoulder. 

“What would I be doing with one of those? Do I look like a thirty year old housewife?” Jensen scoffed. 

“With the right outfit, hairstyle, and a little color on those lips…meh, you could pull it off.” Genevieve teased. 

The moment was interrupted when Felicia grabbed Jensen’s arm. “I didn’t even know it was possible to eat that much quiche.” She sighed. “So. Much. Cheese. So. Much. Champagne.”

“Is this your friend?” Genevieve smirked. 

“Yeah. Genevieve, meet Felicia.” He pointed to his struggling friend, “Felicia, meet Genevieve.” 

“My pleasure.” Felicia exhaled, offering her hand out to Genevieve, who shook it, both of them lazily moving their hands –Felicia out of necessity, Genevieve out of partial disgust- until Genevieve decisively pulled away.

Once her hand was free, Genevieve smirked and pointed behind Jensen and Felicia, “Look’s like someone’s got an admirer.”

“Who?” Both Jensen and Felicia said at the same time. 

“Turn around.” Genevieve said simply, and both Felicia and Jensen turned to see that they were being approached by none other than Jared and Misha. 

“Fuck.” Jensen said under his breath, gulping. His eyes wandered back and forth between the tall attractive businessman and his blue eyed boyfriend. 

“This _cannot_ be happening right now.” Jensen sighed. He was in no state to handle this type of confrontation, and he couldn’t see it going anywhere but downhill. There was nowhere to escape. He was trapped with no way to prepare for this head on collision. 

“I think it’s time for me to take my leave.” Genevieve said cheerfully before disappearing into the crowd.

“I like that plan.” Felicia groaned. She tried to follow Genevieve but Jensen grabbed her hand and pulled her close. 

“Nu-uh.” He huffed, “No way I’m going down without a witness to my murder.” 

Felicia laughed at that and placed a loving hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “If after everything we’ve been through, _this_ is how you go… I reserve the right to crack a few jokes at your funeral.”

Jensen shot her some serious side eye before replacing his scowl with a smile. A few seconds later, Jared was holding his hand out for Felicia to shake. 

“Felicia!” Jared smiled, “Pleasure to see you here.” 

Felicia straightened up, forgot about her impending cheese-heave, and gave Jared a strong handshake. “The pleasure is all mine Mr. Padalecki.”

“Please.” Jared let go of her hand and placed his hand over his heart, “Call me Jared.”

“Okay.” Felicia smiled cheekily and pointed two finger guns at him before adding, “Jared.” God she was such a dork. Jensen absolutely adored her. 

“And who is this?” Jared looked over at Jensen, who instinctively held out his hand for Jared to shake.

“Jensen. Jensen Ackles.” Jensen said. Jared took his hand and shook it firmly, but he didn’t immediately let go, instead he let his hand linger –wrapped- around Jensen’s for a moment too long. Jensen looked at Misha, who was looking sadly at him because no doubt, he noticed it too. 

“Felicia, you didn’t tell me you had such _attractive_ friends.” Jared said as he looked Jensen up and down. Jensen gulped in response, and Misha looked down at the floor. 

“Jensen? Attractive?” Felicia said sarcastically. “Psshh. Nah!” 

Jared semi-casually licked his lips and rubbed his hand along his chin, making it obvious he was wondering what Jensen looked like underneath his tux.

In an attempt to cut through the obvious sexual tension Felicia lifted her hand towards Misha. “I’m Felicia.” She said. 

Misha looked up and smiled slightly –as he realized she was the friend Jensen had mentioned worked for Jared- before mentioning his own name. “Misha.” He said, “Nice to meet you Felicia.” 

And now came the moment Misha was dreading. Was he supposed to pretend not to know Jensen? Was he supposed to pretend he wasn’t completely infatuated with the other man he barely even knew, but saw every morning? Regardless, he was going to have some explaining to do later. He just hoped Jensen would play it cool. 

“Nice to see you again Misha.” Jensen smiled, offering his hand out to Misha. 

Well, there goes that. 

When Misha shook Jensen’s hand it was firm and quick. Misha made sure not to look into Jensen’s eyes while they shook, though he longed to. 

“Again?” Jared asked, a devious tone in his voice. 

“Jensen works with Genevieve in the city.” Felicia blurted out, “At Dustin’s. That’s why we’re here. Genevieve invited him.” She pointed at Jensen, “And he brought me along.”

“Dustins?” Jared pondered, “That’s where Misha gets my morning coffee.” He paused. “Maybe it’s about time I started making my own coffee runs.” Jared grinned, looking Jensen square in the eyes. 

All Jensen could do was let out an awkward chuckle. He scratched the back of his neck and looked over at Felicia in need of assistance.

She caught on immediately, “Speaking of coffee.” She yawned, “I’ve got a lot of work to do, as I’m sure you already know.” Felicia smiled at Jared, “So I hate to break this up but Jen,” She looked over at Jensen, “I think it’s time to go.”

“Since when is coffee synonymous for work?” Jared mused. 

“When you work like Felicia it pretty much is.” Jensen laughed. 

Jared smiled at him, then at Felicia. “Stay. I’ll have someone cover for you on Monday.” 

Jensen, Felicia, and Misha all looked at Jared with wide eyes.

“I’m not gunna let you take this handsome gentleman away from me that fast.” Jared continued. And though he said it in jest, it was obvious that he was serious.

Jensen cleared his throat, shocked, and for the second time of the night said, “I’m flattered.” He coughed, “but—“ he looked over at Misha, who didn’t look nearly as surprised as Jensen wished he did. Maybe Genevieve was right… 

“Fantastic.” Jared clapped, “Jensen and I will get us a table outside. Felicia, Misha, will you grab us some drinks and meet us there?”

Felicia turned to Jensen and smiled through gritted teeth. She tried. She really did. “Sure!” She supposed. Jared was the last person she wanted to upset, especially for the sake of her job, and –on a greater scale- she and Jensen’s mission. So if Jared needed her to babysit Misha for a moment, so be it. Misha seemed like a guy who needed a friend anyway, so why couldn’t she be one. “Let’s go get us some drinks!” She grabbed Misha’s hand and they started towards the bar.

Once Misha and Felicia had disappeared, Jared held his hand out in front of him, gesturing for Jensen to lead the way, before asking, “Shall we?” 

Jensen nodded, and they began to make their way through the room. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Jensen said, “What is your relationship with Misha?” 

“It’s complicated.” Jared said simply.

“Oh…” Jensen breathed. 

“Why do you ask?” Jared pondered once they had made their way outside. 

“No reason.” Jensen lied. “I’m just curious.” For the sake of uncovering more about Jared’s illegal business scheme, Jensen really needed to know if Jared and Misha were partners in crime. And for his own personal agenda he needed to know if they were lovers. Both Jared and Misha’s attitudes we’re making it incredibly hard to decipher what the answer was. 

Jared stopped walking, “Bullshit.” He grinned. 

Jensen stopped walking and looked back at Jared, whose grin was beginning to turn into a smirk.

“What?” Jensen gasped. 

“Which one of us is it?” Jared bit his lip.

“Excuse me…” Jensen hesitated.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Jared walked closer to Jensen, “I saw you in the bathroom. You’re not the only one who’s good at reading people.”

“How did you—” Jensen began to speak, thinking back on the first conversation he ever had with Misha, when he mentioned his penchant for people reading.

Was Misha telling Jared about his failed attempts at flirtation? Did they laugh about him in the comfort of their bedroom? 

Though Jared and Jensen were in the middle of the large, crowded, backyard, Jensen couldn’t help but feel like they were the only ones in the area. And though he could feel multiple pairs of eyes on them, that didn’t stop Jared from leaning in close to Jensen and whispering in his ear, “You and Misha aren’t happening…not now that I’ve finally seen you.” 

 _Now that I’ve finally seen you?_ The words stuck in Jensen’s mind. What did that even mean? How did Jared know anything about him? He had never spoken to the man before today, so that would have been impossible…unless Misha had mentioned him.

Jared sniffed the cologne Jensen had sprayed behind his ear before adding, “I get what I want…And I want you.” 

Jensen gulped… _Great_ .


	9. Mine

To say Jensen felt uncomfortable would have been a harsh understatement. He spent the entirety of the night with Jared’s hand slowly creeping up his thigh. And though he shot Misha apologetic glances, the blue eyed man was unable to do anything but return Jensen’s look of despair with one of his own.

It was only when Jared’s palm reached Jensen’s crotch that he almost jumped out of his chair and into Felicia’s lap.

“What’s the matter?” Jared asked, feigning innocence when he felt Jensen flinch. Jared smiled, acting as though he hadn’t just completely man-handled Jensen. 

“Oh nothing.” Jensen said awkwardly, “I just thought I felt a bug crawling on me.” 

“I can assure you it wasn’t a bug.” Jared smirked. 

Everyone’s eyes widened, except for Jared’s. He was still smirking, clearly happy with himself. 

“Ohhhkay!” Felicia dragged. “I think it’s past my bedtime!” She turned her head towards Misha and smiled before looking back across the table at Jared. “I do apologize but I’ve had one drink too many, and I think I’m going to need Jensen to tuck me in tonight.” 

“But then who will tuck me in?” Jared pouted. 

 _I don’t know…maybe your fucking boyfriend_. Jensen thought. _Jesus Christ, this man was bold._

“I’m sure Misha will do a fantastic job with that.” Felicia put a hand on Misha’s shoulder, and he faked a small smile. Honestly it looked like the poor man was about to start crying at any moment. 

“What if I don’t want Misha to tuck me in?” Jared stated.

 _Oh. My. God._ Jensen practically stopped breathing, and by the look on Misha’s face it seemed like he actually might have.

“Then you can tuck yourself in.” Misha finally spoke, rapidly earning the attention of everyone at the table.

“Okayyyy that’s my queue.” Felicia stated before getting out of her seat, pointing behind her, and saying, “Jen it’s time to go.”

But Jensen was frozen, stuck to his seat -semi-forcefully- by the grip Jared had on his thigh.

“Sit down Felicia.” Jared demanded with a dangerously calm tone. 

Felicia gasped, not really sure if she had actually heard him correctly, but then Jared repeated himself.

“Sit.” He commanded with a smile. 

In order to stop herself from creating a scene in the middle of the party, Felicia reluctantly lowered herself back into her seat. 

Jared cleared his throat before speaking. “I’m a very observant person.” Jared began, “And there are a few things I haven’t failed to notice this evening.” Jared turned to face Jensen, “For one thing, I haven’t failed to notice that you are incredibly attractive, Jensen…” Jared paused, “But that’s pretty obvious to everyone. I have, however; also noticed that you’ve been making eyes at my boyfriend all evening.”

“I—“ 

“Don’t deny it.” Jared hushed. 

Jensen shot Felicia a worried glance, unprepared for whatever Jared was about to say to him. He was debating whether or not he should attempt to escape, when suddenly, as though by the grace of God –or the devil…honestly it was a fair toss up- Genevieve appeared out of nowhere, and placed a firm hand on the table. 

“Jenny can I talk to you please?” She huffed. 

“Yes!” Jensen said without skipping a beat. Jared’s grip on his thigh didn’t loosen but Jensen shot out of his chair so fast, that his momentum gave him enough leverage to break free. 

Jensen didn’t look back at the table when he followed Genevieve back into the house. She led him into what looked like a ballet studio –which Jensen though was incredibly odd because Genevieve generally seemed to lack the poise of a would-be- ballerina- and locked the door behind them. 

“You could _not_ have picked a better time to talk.” Jensen breathed. Those were words that Jensen never thought he would say to the dark haired heirs without an inkling of cynicism. 

“Glad I could oblige.” Genevieve said sarcastically.

“Woah, what’s your problem?” Jensen asked. 

“What the hell are you doing out there?” Genevieve huffed, “Why are you being all gooey gooey with Jared, when Danneel is willing to give up her two weeks of celibacy for you.” 

“Umm, that’s not –” 

“Hell, why are you acting like that with _Misha_ right across from you?” Genevieve continued. 

“Look Gen.” Jensen said firmly.

“No Jensen, YOU look.” She folded her hands across her chest, “When I said two cent whore earlier I meant billion dollar heirs, so lay off.” 

Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“You?” Jensen gasped, “You’re the other one?”

“I’m _the_ one sweetheart.” 

 _Alright, so it was definitely Gen telling Jared about all of his early morning encounters with Misha._ Jensen noted.

“Does Misha know?”

“Doubt it.” She shrugged. 

“But…”

“Jen.” Genevieve put up a hand in order to silence him, “Jay is mine.”

Jensen tried his best not to raise his voice, instead resulting to an aggressively low growl that he thought would convey the same sentiment of seriousness. “Didn’t you hear me, I don’t fucking _want_ him.” 

“Huh?”

“I’m interested in _Misha_ okay…if that wasn’t already obvious.” Jensen stated, “And I’m just trying to have a peaceful conversation over there but Gigantor keeps putting his hands where they don’t belong."

Genevieve looked hurt, amused, and confused all at the same time.

Jensen continued speaking. “The guy is clearly a sleaze ball Gen, what are you even doing getting involved with him?”

“I don’t tell you how to live your life. Don’t tell me how to live mine.” Genevieve huffed.

“Actually you do.” Jensen corrected her. 

“Well…whatever. Jared told me that he loves me. He told me he doesn’t even like Misha any more, let alone love him. At least, he hasn’t since he met _me_ two years ago… Why do you think I’m so nice to the guy?” Genevieve waved her hands around in a manner that made it seem as though what she was telling Jensen had been a completely obvious and known fact.

“That’s fucked up for one thing.” Jensen stated “And if you claim he loves you so much, why were his hands practically down my pants.”

Genevieve laughed. “Jared likes to play games. He knows I’m watching and he’s teasing me.”

“What?” Jensen was beyond done trying to understand the fucked up list of characters that had recently entered his life.

“Just don’t accept any of his advances or I swear you’ll regret it.”

“What does that even mean. Are you threatening me?”

“No, just giving you a warning.”

“A warning about..?” Jensen dragged.

“Jared.” Genevieve smiled, “He never plays fair.”

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked. 

“Ask Misha.”

“Ask Misha what?”

“Ask him what it’s like having Jared Padalecki for a _boyfriend_.” Genevieve said. And with that she shrugged and made her way towards the door of the studio.

“I’m having a really hard time understanding any of this.” Jensen called after her 

She turned around before leaving the room, “Sparknotes version: I like Jared. Jared likes me, but he wants a new toy. That new toy is you.”

With that she left Jensen in the studio, closing the door behind her.

 

***meanwhile at the table****

 

“I really have to go.” Felicia stated, “I’m sorry. I just….” She held up a hand and shrugged, “Honestly this is just getting too fucking awkward for me. Okay?” She got out of her seat again and this time Jared didn’t try to make her stay. And as she walked away, Felicia noted that this was the last favor she was ever doing for Jensen.

Once she was gone, Misha opened his mouth again. “What the fuck was that earlier, Jared? Have I not been enough for you? _Done_ enough? Why are you openly flirting with another man…in front of me of all things?”

“You haven’t been enough for a while now.” Jared shrugged, “I’m actually starting to question why I even keep you around.”

“Oh, I’m your sex slave remember?” Misha asked, his voiced filled with both sarcasm and anger. 

“Ah yes that’s it” Jared laughed, “But you also get me coffee. Don’t forget that.”

“That’s not funny” Misha stated.

“Of course it is.” Jared cackled, “You have no where else to go. I’ve always thought it was rather pathetic…and it was cute at first but…now? I’m over it.”

“What?” Misha inhaled. “What does that mean?” 

“I’ve got a lot on my plate, and you were fun to play around with for a while…but how long can you pretend to eat salad before you eventually stop putting it on your plate in the first place…you know?”

“No. I don’t know.” Misha whispered.

Jared smiled, “What I’m trying to say is that I’m dangerously close to breaking up with you.”

 _Thank God_. Misha thought, but the only thing he could manage to say was, “Oh.”

“Which means I’m also dangerously close to kicking you out…and firing you.”

 _Well fuck._ Misha’s mouth hung open as Jared continued to speak.

“And I don’t know why Jensen would ever be interested in you…but I can assure you he no longer will be when I’m done with him.” Jared’s smile turned into a smirk. “He’s going to be my pretty new play thing. But I’ll keep you around for now, just so I can see the look on your face when I start plowing into Jensen…because of course I’m going to make you watch.” 

“You’re sick.” Misha whispered, trying to keep himself from crying in the middle of the crowded party.

“And twisted. Don’t forget the twisted part.” Jared winked. “I better see your ass at home before midnight. You know how I like my early morning blowjobs.” He grabbed his glass of champagne before standing up and walking back into the house, leaving Misha alone at the table.


	10. Three Cheers For Polyamory

“Great!” Felicia exclaimed.

“You’re kidding.” Jensen spat, undoing his tie and throwing it on the kitchen island. “This has turned from a serious case to a fucking love quadrangle. Felicia I don’t have time for this.”

Felicia slipped off her shoes, kicking them lazily off of her feet. “So let’s get this straight. Misha likes you and you like Misha, but Jared likes you, and Gen likes Jared…Oh and Jared likes Gen too.” Felicia took a breath, “This is so fucking Shakespearean.” She laughed “I love it.”

“Fuck this, honestly.” Jensen sighed, “I’m quitting my job.” 

“Ummm…at the FBI, or….” 

“At the coffee shop you knob.” 

“Watch it.” Felicia warned. 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t just get man-handled by Forbes’ number one douchebag.” Jensen harped. 

“Touché.” Felicia said. 

“I just can’t seem to put any of this together though. Nothing makes any sense.” Jensen took off his suit jacket and threw it on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. “Genevieve must be just as fucked up as Jared if she’s willing to let that whole thing between him and Misha go on…and not to mention the fact that she’s totally okay with me joining in on that.” 

“Yeah, that’s sketchy as fuck.” Felicia agreed. She took a moment to think before adding, “What if Misha isn’t in on this whole thing after all?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Jensen said, “The guy looked totally helpless tonight.” 

“Can’t blame him.” Felicia shrugged, “Jared’s a creep.” 

Jensen grunted, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pouring himself a shot of whisky from the bottle that was permanently placed on the center of their kitchen table.

“But….He’s a creep who’s into you.” Felicia added. 

“So.” Jensen took a swig from the bottle, completely forgetting about the glass.

“Don’t you get it Jen? This is perfect!” 

“It’s the furthest thing from perfect Leesh.” Jensen took another swig. 

“Would you slow down for a second and listen to me.” Felicia grabbed the bottle out of Jensen’s hand. 

“Hey!” Jensen whined.

“Okay enough of this shit Jen. We’re going to sit down and put two and two together.” Felicia pulled out a chair and pointed at it, gesturing for Jensen to sit down.

"That makes four.” Jensen smiled, sitting down. 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” Felicia rolled her eyes, trying not to be annoyed by her drunken best friend. She took the seat across from him, grabbing the pad and paper she left there earlier. “Okay, so…two years ago, Jared’s company just seemed to randomly find fortune in the business world. Essentially he goes from zero to hero in a matter of months.”

“And?” Jensen sighed.

“C’mon Jen, work with me here.” Felicia sighed, “What else happened two years ago?”

“Harry met Sally.” Jensen grinned. 

“Ugh, fuck Jen. C’mon I won’t ask you again. Get it together.” 

"But I’m traumatized.” Jensen pouted.

Felicia rolled her eyes again, “Be traumatized later.” She slapped the table and Jensen flinched. 

“Fine. Jesus.” He blubbered. “So, two years ago Jared met Genevieve, and suddenly his business took off, yes?” 

“Yes, exactly.” Felicia affirmed. “So I’m just going to go for it here and say that those two events are related.” 

“Mhhmmm.” Jensen nodded, trying to act as sober as he could, though that wasn’t really doing much for him. 

“And Genevieve just happens to be okay with Jared sleeping around for a reason we’re still pretty unaware of.” Felicia breathed.

“They’re playing some kind of game.” Jensen slurred, “It’s weird and creepy, and yes…I have no idea what its about, so lets move on for now.”

“Ummm, okay.” Felicia glared at him, “Clearly Genevieve doesn’t see Misha as a threat. You said Genevieve said that Jared wants a new play thing…aka, you… so I’m assuming that’s what Misha is to him now.” She bit her lip, “But what if Misha isn't just a plaything? What if he is a distraction?”

“Huh?” Jensen lifted an eyebrow.

“What if Gen is the third man, and Misha was just supposed to throw everyone off.” Felicia gasped, “I mean…it’s been working for such a long time. It even threw _us_ off!”

“Why would Genevieve tell me something that would expose her?” Jensen pondered; he crossed his arms on the table and started lowering his head onto them.

“That’s a good question.” Felicia said. “Hey! Pick your head up!” She slapped the table again and Jensen’s head shot up. 

“I’m listening.” He mumbled. 

“We’ve got a lot on our plate with this one.” Felicia placed a palm on her forehead, moving her bangs out of her face. “I’m not gunna lie, I’m a bit baffled.” 

“Wanna get shit faced with me and figure this out later?” Jensen smiled. 

“Yes and No.” Felicia admitted.

“C’mon Leesh it’s been a crazy fucking night.” 

“I’m aware. And for the record I’m never going out with you again.” 

Jensen smiled, “You know you will.”

Yet again, Felicia rolled her eyes. “You’re going to let Jared take you out on a date. And you’re going to find out as much as you can about him. Got it.” 

“No.” Jensen shook his head. 

“And you’re going to forget all about Misha. Got it.” 

“No.” Jensen shook his head again. 

“It’s either that or you have a good, long talk with Genevieve when you get back to work. I’m sure she’d be glad to give you all the dirty details about her life.” Felicia winked.

Jensen groaned. “Jared it is.” He sighed, “I’d probably cut my own ears off before Genevieve dispelled any useful information.”

“Good.” Felicia smiled. She took a swig from the bottle and stood up on her chair, lifting the bottle into the air. “Here’s to polyamory and getting shit faced!” 

“That’s not at all what this is.” Jensen groaned.

“Shut up.” Felicia looked down at him before taking another swig. 

They both woke up the next morning slumped over the toilet bowl.


	11. Chapter 11

“Remind me never to drink with you again.” Felicia grumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. While she was pouring, a bit of the hot liquid splashed onto her hand and she winced, using the over sized T-shirt she slept in to wipe up the mess.

“You _literally_ say that every time.” Jensen laughed as he padded down the stairs of their townhome, making his way into the kitchen. He was clad in nothing but a pair of tartan patterned pajama pants. 

“Yeah, well this time I mean it.” She declared. 

Jensen reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed four capsules of Advil, handing two of them to Felicia. “Don’t act like you didn’t have a good time.” Jensen poked her side. 

“I have no idea what kind of time I was having.” Felicia grumbled, grabbing the capsules out of Jensen’s hand. Felicia sipped her coffee and recoiled, displeased with the bitter taste, noting that she forgot to put in sugar…and her favorite hazelnut creamer. She scrambled over to the cabinet and got the rest of the ingredients she needed to fulfill her caffeine fix. 

“I seem to recall someone standing on top of a table and waiving a little _somethin’ somethin’_ in the air while proclaiming they were in need of a good plowing.” Jensen said, wagging his eyebrows. 

“That _somethin’ somethin’_ was _your_ bright pink dildo. And that someone was _you_.” Felicia explained dryly.

“I guess that makes a lot more sense.” Jensen admitted, scratching the back of his neck. He may or may not have woken up with the pink Disco Stick-as he called it- by his side this morning along side of…

“And my dress…” Felicia continued, “You put it on and moped around the house.” She laughed, “You kept saying you weren’t ready to be Jared’s ‘pretty little girl’.” 

Jensen sighed and slapped his forehead with his palm, “Stress does things to me…” He breathed, “But I mean, where is the lie? I haven’t had sex in _months_ and I’m in no way ready, or _willing_ , for that matter, to be Jared’s new play thing. No way. And I know we’re supposed to be these super stoic FBI agents Leesh but…you saw the guy…he’s fucking scary. He gives Dick Roman a run for his fucking money, and I almost quit that case.” 

Felicia gave Jensen a knowing glance before taking a seat at the kitchen table. “I know it’s overwhelming Jen, but as difficult as it is it’s part of the job description.” she sighed, “So, we have to talk about what happened last night…and what that means for the future of this case.” 

“This is about more than just the case now Leesh.” Jensen pointed to himself, “This is about my fucking life.”

“Business and pleasure are a dangerous mix Jen.” Felicia warned him, “Sometimes you’ve got to sacrifice one for the other.”

“So you’re saying…?” 

“You might have to fuck Jared and forget about Misha.”

“That’s not fair Leesh.”

“That’s life. That’s the job.” 

Jensen took a seat at the table across from Felicia. “Do you realize you’re asking me to sleep with a criminal!”

“I mean it would only be the millionth time…” Felicia stated. 

Jensen sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. It was true, he was notorious for sleeping with the bad guys, but he only wanted to when he thought the bad guy was Misha.

“And I mean there are no guarantees that you’ll have to sleep with him Jen.” Felicia explained.

“We both know the odds aren’t in my favor.” Jensen huffed, “If Gen hadn’t gotten me when she did, Jared probably would have fucked me in front of the entire party.”

“I’m really sorry Jen, I know it sucks.” Felicia sighed.

“Whatever.” Jensen grumbled, “Let’s just come up with a game plan that doesn’t involve me getting fucked to death by Jared Padalecki.” 

“Not gunna lie that would be a great way to go.” Felicia teased. Jensen shot her a glare, accompanied by a scowl, and she cleared her throat. “Okay…” she picked up the pad and pen that were strewn about the table and began to write. “Let’s start from the beginning shall we.” 

She made a tree of names, at the top she listed Jared, with Chad and Genevieve’s names directly bellow his, and Misha’s name off to the side, unattached to the tree. “So we went into this case knowing that Jared has embezzled millions, if not billions, of dollars, and has cheated people out of their investments. But somehow he has managed to escape being sent to jail…” 

“He’s kind of like an evil mob boss.” Jensen snickered. 

“Hmmmm…definitely equitable.” Felicia nodded, somewhat sarcastically. 

“Odds are Misha isn’t involved…I mean the fact that Jared met Gen two years ago and then suddenly his business skyrocketed…that’s gotta mean something.” Jensen added. 

“Yeah, I replaced her with Misha in terms of the third accomplice.” Felicia agreed. 

“So our goal here is…” 

“Is to catch Jared in the act.” Felicia clarified, “We have to see who he’s making his next big deal with, and how he’s been making his other ones. We need an inside man…and it was supposed to be me, which is why I got the job in his office in the first place…but now…” Felicia paused. 

“Now I’m the bait.” Jensen grumbled. 

“You’re going to get closer to him than I ever could have.” Felicia said. “You’re going to have to find out what the deal is with Jared and Gen. Figure out whatever game it is that they’re playing.” 

“No-oh-ohhh thank you.” Jensen said, waiving his hands in front of his face, “By the sound of things, whatever game they’re playing sounds incredibly sexual and in no way related to this case.” 

“Anything involving Jared, involves this case.” Felicia said.

 Jensen huffed.

“Ugh okay well find out clues…find out if Gen’s actually an accomplice. We need cold hard proof.” Felicia tried to sympathize with her friend. “I’ll get close to Misha at work and find out what went wrong with their relationship.” 

“Why can’t _I_ get close to Misha.” Jensen whined. 

“I won’t say it again Jen.” Felicia declared. “Your job right now is to let Jared woo you.” 

“I hate this.” Jensen sighed when their doorbell rang.

“Your country loves you.” Felicia smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of her chair. 

Jensen groaned and let his head fall to the table, tired of debating. He wouldn’t let Misha go without a fight. Jensen would play Jared’s sick and twisted game. Jared could have him…fuck him…do whatever it was that he was going to do to him. But at the end of the day Jensen would get Misha too. He had to.

“Look what we have here.” Felicia sang, bringing Jensen out of his daze. 

“What?” He said, lifting his head to see Felicia carrying a bouquet of red roses.

“I swear to God, if these are from Jared….” Jensen shook his head. 

“Ten bucks says they are.” Felicia snickered. 

She threw the bouquet in front of Jensen at the table and Jensen picked up the envelope attached to bouquet and opened it. “Fucking Christ.” He whined.

“Ha! What’s it say?” Felicia asked, totally amused, before picking up her cup from the table and taking another sip of her drink.

Jensen threw the card in her direction, a frown on his face.

 

_The Lion’s Den,_

_See you at 8_

_-J_

“The Lion’s Den?” Felicia practically spat out her coffee, “Isn’t that the most expensive restaurant in the city?”

“Yup.” Jensen groaned. 

“Oh man.” Felicia laughed. 

“I’m not going.” Jensen growled. “I’m not!”

“I think you are.” Felicia said, clearing her throat. “In fact I think you must.” She handed the card back to Jensen, “Read the bottom.”

Jensen did as he was told and let out an audible gasp.

 

_P.S._

_Don’t make me come get you myself, because I will if I have to…and you won’t like that._

Jensen placed his head back on the table...

Fucking, great.


	12. The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual content...and lions...

“The reservation should be under Padalecki.” Jensen huffed. The hostess at the front desk of The Lion’s Den gave him a closed mouthed smile. She was wearing a muted yellow, black, and brown dress with a pair of black tights and matching dark yellow heels. She ran a hand slowly through her hair as she looked Jensen up and down, sizing him up.

She hummed lowly, signaling that she very much liked what she saw. Jensen was wearing a suit and tie, customary dress code for the high-end establishment, and his hair was combed and gelled to perfection, with a quirky little cowlick for kicks. 

“What’s your name, sir?” She asked, with a smile on her face. 

“Jensen.” He replied. 

“Last name?” She prompted. 

“Ackles.” He said. 

“And what’s the password?” 

“Password?” Jensen leaned in as though he hadn’t heard her correctly. 

“Yes. Mr. Padalecki’s password.” She looked at him as if he was crazy. 

“Ehhem, ah yes.” Jensen dragged as he prepared to unleash the biggest sea of bulllshit he had in a long time. “The password…” He racked his brain as he thought. The smug bastard hadn’t mentioned a password. But because he was so practiced at acting under pressure, he calmly and casually let out what he believed to be the most logical answer. “The password is Misha.” 

The hostess gave him a smile, “Right this way Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen let out a quiet sigh before following the hostess. They went through a large corridor, past the general dining section, and through a set of double black doors that lead to another dimly lit hallway. The hallway was lined with frosted glass doors. Only shadows were visible behind the glass, illuminated by the yellow lights that were inside. 

As they made their way down the hallway, Jensen swore he heard a series of roars coming from behind the different sets of doors. 

“Do you hear that?” Jensen asked the hostess as they walked through the hallway.

“They don’t call this The Lion’s Den for nothing.” She said casually. 

Once they reached the end of the hall there was an elevator. “This is where I leave you.” She said, turning to Jensen. She pressed a button on the side of the elevator and it opened. Then she proceeded to give Jensen a gold key, before ushering him inside the elevator. “Put the key in the lock below the buttons and turn it. The lights in the elevator will go from yellow to green. Once that happens…press the button for the basement.” With that she removed her hand from the elevator door and it promptly began to close. Jensen watched in amazement as the doors closed on the image of the hostess walking back in the direction they came from earlier. 

“Where the fuck am I?” Jensen whispered once the doors were closed. He looked at the key in his hand. There was a J engraved on the bow of the key. “Jared.” Jensen huffed before placing the key in the lock. There were only two buttons to choose from, G –which he assumed was the ground floor that he was currently on- and B-the basement-. “I swear to God, if I came here just to get murdered…” Jensen sighed. 

He turned the key and suddenly the yellow lights in the safari themed elevator turned green. “The color of money.” Jensen snickered. He pressed the B button and the elevator growled to life, beginning its descent. 

Jensen didn’t know what to expect when the doors opened, but whatever it was, he didn’t think it could have been any good. He was headed toward the basement for God’s sake. Isn't that where killers always hid the bodies of their victims...

When the elevator stopped moving and the doors slowly opened, Jensen’s saw dropped to the floor.

“I’m surprised you got the password.” Jared smiled. He was sitting on a red couch in the center of the dimly lit room. Aside from the couch there wasn’t much in the room, other than a bar with a few stools and a center table. The room was large, painted in black and gold, and sparkling from corner to corner. The back wall was missing, instead replaced by a series of bars, behind which was a sleeping lion.  For a second Jensen even failed to recognize the very large-and very awake- lion that was chained to the couch. 

“Not just handsome, but smart too.” Jared smirked. He began to pet the lion as he sipped on his red wine. There was a pile of white powder on the table in front of Jared. 

“I figured you would want to make me as uncomfortable as possible.” Jensen said dryly. He was still standing in the elevator, hesitant to make a move. Jared Padalecki was a new kind of man…a different kind of man than he had ever met or dealt with in his entire life or career. And he honestly scared the shit out of him. The guy was chilling with a goddamn lion by his feet for God’s sake. 

“Please, come in Jenny.” Jared smirked, the left corner of his mouth twitching. He used four fingers to motion Jensen into the room, each finger curling back in unison. 

Jensen’s skin crawled at the mention of his least favorite nickname. 

“Aww Jenny, don't get mad about my little password. I just needed you a little bit on edge, that’s all.” Jared cooed, “I love to see the adrenalin pumping through your veins. Bet those ones on your neck are just as pretty and blue as the ones on your cock.” 

Jensen’s breath hitched in his throat, half out of anger…half out of…arousal?

 _Shit._ Jensen gulped. 

“Now come here baby, I don’t want to have to ask you again.” Jared asserted, pulling at the Lion’s hair. It let out a faint growl. 

Jensen took the key out of the lock before cautiously getting out of the elevator. “Let’s not forget, you’ve known me for less than 24 hours.” Jensen warned.

“Feels like I’ve known you a lot longer than that.” Jared grinned. “I’ve heard so much about you.” He patted the seat on the couch next to him. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Jensen asked, sitting down, and trying his best to stay calm.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Jared said, turning to him, and offering him the second glass of wine that was on the table in front of him. “I saw you…I liked you…and now I want you. It’s quite simple.” 

“Who says you can have me?” Jensen asked, taking the glass out of Jared's hands. 

“I do.” Jared shrugged.

“You have a boyfriend…and a girlfriend…hell, you’re all kinds of fucked up. And I don’t want any part in that.” Jensen said, taking a sip of the bitter drink. 

“Misha isn’t my boyfriend…I don’t know where you got that from. He’s my toy, and I’m tired of playing with him.” Jared shrugged, “And Genevieve…she’s…I don’t know. I love her. She’s practically my other half…but, I’m not interested in fucking her. That would be too easy. I need a man. A perky little ass to fuck.” Jared took a sip of his wine. “Think about it this way…Gen is my wife, and you Jenny…you’re my mistress.” He winked.

Jensen wanted to gag. There was nothing he wanted less. But he had to play along. Though he had to make sure he didn’t look too eager. He needed Jared to fall for him. He needed to be more than just his _mistress_. 

“So what’s the deal…people go from being your mistresses to your playthings?” Jensen grumbled. 

“In Misha’s case, yes.” Jared took another sip of his drink. 

“And what happens when you get tired of me?” Jensen asked, looking anywhere but into Jared’s hungry eyes. 

Jared brought a hand to Jensen’s jaw and turned it towards him. “That’s the thing Jenny…I don’t think I could ever get tired of you.”

“Oh.” Jensen gulped. 

Jared moved closer to Jensen, putting his wine on the table as he scooted towards the other man. He rapidly encroached on Jensen’s space, backing him against the arm of the couch. 

“What’s the matter Jenny boy? Afraid I’ll fuck you better than you’ve ever been fucked? Afraid I’ll fuck you so good you’ll forget about Misha?” Jared purred in Jensen’s ear.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jensen said, practically guzzling down his entire glass of wine. 

“You’ll know soon enough.” Jared said, palming Jensen’s crotch over his pants. 

“Aren’t we going to have dinner?” Jensen asked, trying to turn away from Jared.

“You _are_ dinner, Jenny boy.” Jared growled. With that he began to mercilessly gnaw and suck on Jensen’s neck, and Jensen couldn’t help but moan. It felt good…It felt really, _really_ good. And he cursed himself for it. 

Without a warning, Jared slid his hand into the hem of Jensen’s pants, dipping his fingers below his briefs and firmly grasping his hardening member.

“Fucking Christ.” Jensen gasped. His wine glass slipped out of his hand and crashed onto the marble floor beneath the couch, but neither of them paid it any mind. 

“Only a whore fucks on the first date Jenny. Are you a little whore?” Jared growled, licking the bruise he had just left on Jensen’s neck, “Because I just love me a good little whore.” 

Jensen gulped, _Just do your job…just do your goddamn job…you don’t like this…YOU DON’T…_ he thought to himself, _the absolute last thing you want is to let this creep anywhere near you...you're only doing this for the sake of the case._

But the way Jared was slowly stroking him, the way his fingers were gently tracing over the head of his cock, made Jensen go weak underneath the taller man. 

“I’ll be whatever you want.” Jensen whispered, his member twitching between his legs. 

“Good boy.” Jared smiled, “Now, face down…ass up.” 

“Already?” Jensen huffed. 

“Try before you buy, darling.” Jared growled. Before Jensen had a chance to respond he was being flipped over by the stronger man, and his pants were around his ankles before he could even begin to assess the situation. 

 “I didn’t say yes.” Jensen grunted, lifting his head off of the couch. He could hear Jared undoing his belt, and unzipping his pants, followed by the familiar sound of lube squirting out of its container.

“Oh, but you’re going to.” Jared assured him. He began rubbing Jensen’s backside with his unlubed hand, “And you’re not just going to say yes…you’re going to beg for it.” 

This was not the kind of evening Jensen expected he would be having. He hadn’t even had a decent conversation with the guy, and within ten minutes of getting to the restaurant – _restaurant! Where he assumed he would be eating dinner…because that’s what normal people do at restaurants-_ he was already face down on a random plush couch cushion. 

Jensen was pulled out of his thoughts by the painful slap he had just received. He was sure his ass must have been candy apple red as a result. “Fuck.” Jensen carped when Jared slapped him another time. 

“You like that?” Jared asked, slapping him again.

Jensen wanted to deny it, wanted to say no…but something about Jared was so dangerous…so enticing. He decided he was going to go for it. For the sake of the case…yeah that’s right…for the sake of the case…and nothing else. After all, he hadn’t had sex in months, and if he closed his eyes he could always imagine it was Misha. Right?

“Yes.” Jensen breathed. 

“Yes who?” Jared asked, slapping him again.

“Yes Jared.” Jensen groaned. This time he earned a slap that was harder than any of the previous. 

“Nuh-uh-uh. That’s Mr. Padalecki to you.” Jared growled. 

“Yes.” Jensen gulped, “Yes, Mr. Padalecki. I like it.” 

Jared traced his lubed fingers along down the center of Jensen’s backside, stopping once he got to the other man’s waiting hole, where he dipped two fingers inside, earning a moan from Jensen. He worked his fingers in and out, rapidly prepping Jensen as he added in another finger…then another. This time Jensen winced.

“Jesus Christ.” Jensen quaked. 

“I’m big, baby.” Jared growled, “Gotta make sure you’re ready for me.”

Jensen nodded to himself, relishing in the moment as Jared worked him open, then letting out a whimper when Jared pulled his fingers out. “Ready?” Jared asked, and before Jensen could answer, Jared was plunging his whole length into him.

“God fucking dammit.” Jensen cried out. It felt like he was being torn apart. It hurt, it really fucking hurt, but Jared kept plowing into him, kept pushing, kept moving. 

Jensen’s world went black for a moment, the pain knocking away his vision for no more than a second or two. But to Jensen’s surprise, soon the unbearable pain turned into earthshaking pleasure. 

“Oh my god.” Jensen gasped once he had loosened up. He felt Jared slam into his prostate for the first time. “Oh my _fucking_ god.” He whimpered when Jared hit it again. He hadn’t felt anything like this in a long time…maybe even ever. 

“Does that feel good Jenny?” Jared asked as he continued ramming into Jensen. Jared ran his hands through Jensen’s hair, before clawing his hands down Jensen’s back and finally ending with his hands latched onto the other man’s waist, gripping him tightly and helping him push deeper into Jensen. 

“So good. So good Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen croaked, “I’m gunna cum. Goddamn I’m gunna cum.”

“Not until I do.” Jared huffed, bringing a hand forward and wrapping it around Jensen’s throbbing member, squeezing it. “I’m almost there.”

Jared’s thrusts became wilder, harsher, and faster until he finally cried out. “Yes! Fucking yes!” 

Jared’s hand loosened around Jensen’s member and Jensen felt himself release. “Miii—” Jensen heard himself start to moan before he caught himself, “Miiister Padalecki.” He let out a guttural moan, collapsing onto the couch cushion. 

Jared stayed inside him for a minute before pulling out. “I think I’m going to like you.” Jared huffed, falling back onto the couch and not even bothering to tuck himself back into his pants. 

Suddenly Jensen realized something and he rolled onto his back before siting up and looking at Jared, who was now snorting a line of coke. “You didn’t use a condom.” Jensen breathed, still dazed from the best fuck of his life.

“Nope.” Jared pinched the bridge of his nose before falling back onto the couch. 

“Nope?” Jensen said, in disbelief. 

“Nope.” Jared repeated. “Don’t worry, I’m clean. It’s just my way of claiming you.” He smirked, “You’re mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.” He sang.

Jensen didn’t like the sound of that. It scared him…because the sex was great. In fact it was fucking fantastic. But he couldn’t let himself have it again, because then he would crave it. He would want it, not because it was necessary for the case, but because he needed it personally. But he had to remind himself that he didn’t want it from Jared, no matter how good it felt. 

He needed to sleep with Misha, and he needed to do it fast, so that he could forget the feel of Jared’s hands on his hips, and the way it made him feel. Guilty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fall break so this could be a promising week for updates :)  
> comments encourage me to write faster! I love you guys a bunch and thanks for reading <3 <3

When Jensen got back to the townhouse Felicia was on the couch watching reruns of The Office and shoveling a club sandwich into her mouth. It was eleven thirty and Jensen had just arrived back home after his _date_ –and he was using that word _very_ loosely- with Jared.

As soon as he walked in the house Jensen grabbed two beers and sat down beside Felicia, handing her one….and after four and a half more beers, Felicia managed to get Jensen to confess a bit of what happened with Jared earlier that evening. 

“You little slut!” Felicia giggled into her sandwich. “My best friend is a slut, and I love it.” 

“I am no such thing.” Jensen gasped, loosening his tie. 

“How was it?” Felicia asked. 

“A lady never tells.” Jensen stuck his tongue out at her.

“Shut up.” Felicia laughed. “He fucked you… and you liked it? You, _Jensen_ …the _man_. Not the FBI agent.” 

“That’s not true.” Jensen said defensively. Felicia knew him too well. 

“You slept with him…and didn’t come home with any new information.” Felicia pointed out, “I’ll be damned if you say the events that transpired this evening had anything to do with the case.”

Jensen took a sip of his beer. "They had  _everything_ to do with the case." He huffed, "I went in knowing that I had to build Padalecki's trust. Did I know that would result in me getting fucked by him...no."

“Its okay. I know you can’t resist the bad guys.” Felicia placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Jensen sighed, “Just this time…just this one fucking time I thought I would end up with the good guy.” He took another sip. 

“Don’t sweat it, it happens…” 

“Yeah, every time.” Jensen added. 

“I’m trying to stay positive here Jen.” Felicia took a sip of her beer. 

"Yeah, well I'm positive that I don't like where the rest of this case is headed." Jensen grumbled.

"Oh I think you'll like it  _very,_ much." Felicia winked at him.

"Not cool, Leesh." Jensen huffed. "I  _can't_ like it, even if I wanted to."

"So you wanted to?"

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what you said." Felicia shot back.

"Okay, Jared was good...so what." Jensen breathed.

"There's no harm in mixing business with pleasure."

"But then what about Misha?"

"Ahem, there's no harm in mixing business with pleasure, when business  _is_ pleasure, Jen." Felicia continued. "If that pleasure has nothing to do with business, then it's out of the question. AKA Misha." She said firmly. "Going after Misha at this point is a far more dangerous combination Jen. That's mixing your private life with your super secret FBI life...okay...?"

“I need to fuck Misha, Leesh.” Jensen pleaded, turning to her. “I need to…please! It’s not fair. I can't, not, know what it's like...to fuck someone you actually have feelings for.”

"Did you not just hear me say ' _super secret FBI life_.' C'mon Jen how much simpler can I put it?" Felicia sighed."Those are already layman's terms, but I can go caveman if you want." She looked at him with wide eyes, "You. Jared. Good. You. Misha. Bad."

"Mmmmkay, fuck off." Jensen gave her a slight push and she came back at him with a punch in the arm. He winced and took a sip of his beer before turning back at her and giving her a glare, to which she replied with a stern look.

"Don't lose focus on the job Jen." Felicia warned him. "Which means no falling...for  _anyone._ "

"What's that supposed to mean." Jensen asked defensively.

"Well you're a sucker for a good fuck and a bad guy...so that's Jared for you."

"I'm not going to fucking fall for Jared, you can't be serious." Jensen huffed. "Anyway...if I fall for anyone it'll be Misha."

"Regardless...I won't say it again. Anything that happens, it's for the case...which means it's _Jared_ only...and it's _for the cas_ e only." Felicia asserted.

Jensen sighed, “Leesh, when I came I almost screamed out Misha’s name instead of Jared's. That has to mean something, c’mon. Have a heart.” 

“Yeah, it means you almost let this case go to shit.” Felicia snickered, taking a sip of her beer. 

“What do you have against this Leesh…you know if anyone can keep a secret it’s me…I know it can’t be the _case_ that you’re worried about!” 

Felicia sighed and shifted her body over so that she was facing Jensen. “Ugh okay. Honesty hour.” 

Jensen nodded. The last time they had an 'Honesty Hour' it was four months ago after Jensen had gotten too fucked up at a party and he ended up doing a few lines of coke, which was completely out of character for him. But regardless, it was right before a mandatory bureau drug test, so he needed Felicia to help him pass it...which she did, thus saving his ass from getting fired, or worse. So whatever Felicia was going to say, he knew it was serious business.

Felicia placed her beer on the table next to them before beginning to speak. “I saw the way you and Misha looked at each other at the party. And I’ve never seen you like this Jen. I've never seen you on the brink of...I don't know...falling in love, or something, and I’m scared of what it’ll do to you. I don’t want you to get hurt…especially not right now. Jared seems really dangerous, and I don’t want you to risk anything just for—” 

“Love?” Jensen finished her sentence, “If I risk anything for this job I think love is a valid thing to risk it for…not saying I’m in love with Misha or anything, because I hardly know him either…but there’s potential for something there Leesh.” 

“I’m just saying. Be careful.” Felicia warned. “You’re putting a lot on the line here…” 

“And it’ll be worth it.” Jensen asserted, content with his decision. 

"Honesty Hour, remember?" She sighed, "I'm just telling you how I feel."

"And I respect that Leesh." Jensen reassured her, "But I have to tell you how I feel too." He continued, "Don't you wan't to experience the love your dads got to?"

"Of course I wan't that, Jen." Felicia explained, "But I don't want to die for it...not like they did."

"No one said anything about dying." Jensen breathed.

"If Jared has lions, just imagine what else he has Jen." Felicia sighed,"I've lost too many people in my life Jensen...Just please. I don't want to lose you too."

Felicia sighed and turned back towards the TV. Neither of them said anything after that, they just sipped on their beers and watched The Office until Felicia looked down and noticed that Jensen had fallen asleep on her shoulder. 

She ran a hand through his hair and sighed. For the first time in a long time, she was worried about her best friend. He had always been reckless, but this was to a greater extent than anything Felicia had witnessed before. And though Jensen owed it to himself to be happy, Felicia knew pursuing a secret relationship with Misha whilst being with Jared was nothing other than a rookie mistake, one that she knew could end in total calamity.   

But Jensen had made his choice, she knew that much. And there was no going back if –and when- he decided to follow through with it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two uploads tonight, because I owe/love you guys :)

On Monday, Misha got to Dustin’s thirty minutes before it opened, in order to make it there before the morning rush…and also to talk to Jensen. Misha knew it was always someone's responsibility to come in early and open the shop, and today he hoped –more than anything- that it would be Jensen. 

Jared came back the night before smelling of sex and a strange cologne. And though in the pit of his stomach Misha knew who responsible for the obscene mixture of scents, he hoped that by some far-fetched miracle, Jensen hadn’t done the unthinkable…hadn’t let Jared claim him as his own. 

“Why hello there stranger.” Jensen smiled, opening the door for Misha, “You’re early today.” 

“Don’t.” Misha said abruptly, he turned around and held up a hand to stop Jensen from continuing. “Just don’t.” He repeated, taking a seat at the nearest round table. Jensen’s smile faded when Misha continued talking. “Tell me you didn’t do it…tell me you didn’t sleep with him.”

 _Mother of God_.

“What?” Jensen asked, feigning confusion. He walked over to where Misha was sitting and grabbed the seat across from him, promptly pulling out the chair before sitting down. 

Misha leaned onto the table, “Tell me. You didn’t. Sleep with him.” 

Jensen held his gaze, he wanted to look away from Misha but it was beyond impossible. He couldn’t look away from those beseeching blue eyes.

Jensen sighed, “He’s not exactly the type of guy you can say no to.” He finally looked away, staring sheepishly down at his nails. 

Misha let out a sad sigh, “Jensen…” 

“Look I’m sorry.” Jensen looked back up at Misha, “I really am, okay?” 

Misha stayed silent, so Jensen continued. 

“I like you.” Jensen breathed, “And I can’t help the fact that Jared has staked his claim on me…but that doesn’t change how I feel.” 

“Don’t you get it?” Misha sighed, “How you feel doesn’t matter. Not with Jared.” 

“I don’t care.” Jensen asserted. “I want _you_ Misha.” 

“So _what_? Your’re gunna fuck Jared every night but then sneak me into your bed later?” Misha alleged. 

“No…I don’t know…we can figure it out.” Jensen pleaded. He reached for Misha’s hand but Misha moved his hands into his lap, where Jensen couldn’t touch him.

“I’ve lived my whole life thinking I was worthless Jensen. And just when I thought there was a chance for me to be loved…it got taken away from me, two years ago. Now Jared has taken the only thing I had left…hope. He’s taken you away, claimed you as his own and now whatever hope there was for me to find happiness…it’s gone Jensen. Do you realize that?” 

Jensen was reminded of just how little he knew about the other man. “What are you talking about?” Jensen asked. 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” Misha let out a frustrating sigh “Jared says this is the last coffee run I’ll be making for a while…so I guess this is the last you’ll be seeing of me.”

“What—Why?” Jensen whispered. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know why Jensen.” Misha accused, “He doesn’t need me anymore. He has a brand new plaything.” 

“I am no ones _plaything_.” Jensen huffed. 

“Sooner or later you will be.” Misha assured him. “Slowly but surely Jared is going to do to you what he’s doing to me…Throw you away like the rest of his trash. Just like he’s doing to me right now.” Misha sighed. 

“Misha what are you talking about?” Jensen asked, confused. 

Misha sighed. “No one will miss me anyway.” 

“That’s not true.” Jensen huffed. 

“It is.” Misha asserted, “You don’t know me Jensen. No one does, and no one wants to. I’m nothing…I was only something when Jared wanted me…and now.” Misha took a deep breath. “It’s all over for me.” 

“Okay, you’re scaring me.” Jensen said, looking Misha in the eyes. “You should be happy that soon you’ll be off of Jared’s radar! The guy’s a creep and soon you’ll be free! Why the hell are you upset about this?” 

“Creep or not, he’s all I’ve had…ever. The only person who actually thought…or I guess, _acted_ , like I mattered something to them…until I met you.” Misha breathed, “The first day I walked in here and saw you I was taken aback…you were clever, and sweet, and handsome…and maybe it’s because you we’re the first person other than Jared or Chad or Gen that I had talked to in the span of two years…” 

“Hold on a second!” Now this time Jensen was the one to hold up a hand, “You’re throwing a lot of information at me and I don’t know where any of this is coming from.” 

“I wish we met under different circumstances.” Misha sighed. 

“But I don’t even understand the circumstances we met in!” Jensen whined in frustration. “Misha I started working here like…a week ago…and since then my life has gone completely bat shit! I can’t even imagine what your life has been like.” 

“You couldn’t.” Misha asserted, “And you shouldn’t.” 

“But I want to.” Jensen pleaded. “I want to get to know you. Just let me do that.” 

“Do you really see that ending anyway other than in disaster?” Misha asked. 

Jensen couldn’t tell Misha that soon they wouldn’t have to worry about Jared. Soon he would be out of their way, locked behind bars forever. He just had to get Misha to give him a chance now if there was ever a chance for them to have a future. 

So Jensen leaned over the table and put a hand on the back of Misha’s neck, using it to pull Misha towards him. They we’re so close, as close as they could possibly be without kissing, their lips only a millimeter apart. 

“If it ends in disaster, at least it will be a beautiful one.” Jensen whispered. “Can I call you tonight?”

“No.” Misha asserted. 

“No?” Jensen repeated sadly, removing his hand from Misha’s neck and backing away a bit. 

“Jared checks the phone bill…and my call logs…” Misha said, “You can’t call me.” 

They heard the back door of the shop open and Misha abruptly shot out of his chair. It was a reflex, something he had been programmed to do ever since he was a kid. Back then, he never knew who would walk through his front door next, but it was never usually anyone he wanted to see...or wanted to see him, for that matter.

“Jenny I’m hoooommee.” Genevieve called from the back room.

Misha gave Jensen a worried look, “I have to go. You guys aren’t even open yet.”

“I’ll tell her I let you in early, it’s not a big deal.” Jensen shrugged. 

“Goddammit Jensen. Everything is a big deal.” Misha whispered harshly.

“Just relax.” Jensen gave Misha a reassuring smile, and Gen emerged from the back room, putting her hair up into a bun as she approached the two men. 

“Misha, you’re here early.” Genevieve noted as she made her way to the table. 

“Yeah,” He said, still awkwardly standing by the chair he was once sitting in. 

Genevieve stared suspiciously between the two men before humming, “I’ll start making you the usual then.” She gave them both a closed mouth smile before heading over to the coffee machine. 

Jensen and Misha turned their attention back to each other. 

“She knows.” Misha said worriedly.

“Don’t tell me that’s news to you.” Jensen said, “Jared knows. Everyone knows... Or did you block out the entire part of Genevieve’s party when he grilled us and then practically ate us for dinner in front of Felicia.” 

“I know…it’s just.” Misha sighed, “I really can’t afford for anything else to go wrong in my life.” 

Jensen bit his lip, taking a moment to think before grabbing a napkin out of the dispenser on the table, along with the pen he had placed behind his ear, and writing his address down on the brown piece of paper. “Can I trust you?” Jensen asked, folding the napkin into a smaller square once he had finished writing. 

“I feel like I should be the one asking you that question.” Misha mumbled. 

“We can talk tonight.” Jensen said as he casually slid the napkin over to Misha. “If you manage to sneak out…” he whispered, “I’ll wait up for you…” 

“Coffee’s ready Misha!” Genevieve called, “And it’s on the house today.” 

“Why?” Misha said, putting the napkin in his pocket.

“I’m feeling generous.” She shrugged. 

“Thanks.” Misha mumbled apprehensively. He gave Jensen another worrisome look before heading over to grab his drinks. “I’ll see you guys later.” He said as he left the shop, not bothering to look back as he did so.

Genevieve let out a small sigh once the door closed, “Alright Jenny, wanna tell me what was going on there?” She leaned on the counter and gave Jensen a suspicious stare. “We don’t open for another fifteen minutes…” 

“Not until you tell me what the fuck happened at your party the other night” Jensen snickered. 

“Touché.” Genevieve glared. She walked over to the register, took a dollar out of the tip jar, and proceeded to take the gum she was chewing out of her mouth, wrapping it up in the dollar before throwing it away. Jensen watched her, wide eyed. “What do you want to know?” 

“Everything.” Jensen said.

“Oh c’mon Jenny that’s not how this is going to work.” Genevieve smiled. She walked over to the table where Jensen was sitting and took Misha’s old seat. “I’ll tell you something you want to know…and then you’ll tell _me_ something I want to know.” 

Jensen stared her in the eye. “Fine. Fair enough.” He said sternly, having already decided he was going to lie his way through the conversation. “You first.” 

“Alright, shoot.” Genevieve smirked. 

Jensen knew they were pressed for time so he had to ask Genevieve the right questions, ones that would leave her talking for the majority of the time, and divulging the most important information. 

“Tell me about this _game_ you play with Jared.” Jensen lifted an eyebrow.

“Hmmm going right for the zingers. I like it.” Genevieve grinned. “Okay well I met Jared two years ago—“ 

“Two years ago?” Jensen’s ears perked up. He recalled that being when Jared and Misha started “dating”, and he also recalled Genevieve saying she barely even knew Padalecki…only to go back on her earlier statement when she pulled him aside at the party…but he never would have guessed this had been going on for two years. “I thought you said—“

“Do you want me to finish, or not?” Genevieve tilted her head and gave him a cynical smile.

“Sorry.” Jensen said, “Continue.” 

“Okay so I met Jared two years ago at an event that my parents threw.” Genevieve continued, “When he walked in, I swear to God it was like a movie. Sparks were flying, the whole shebang!” Genevieve exhaled, “He walked right over and introduced himself to me. My parents told me he was an up and comer in the business world, and I liked his whole go-getter attitude. So when he asked me if he could take me out dinner I said yes…and then one dinner turned into another dinner, and another. And we really started to like each other… We had a lot in common.” 

 _Genevieve? A lot in common with Padalecki?_ Jensen made a note to find out exactly what his co-worker’s hobbies were. 

Genevieve sighed, “And as we went on more and more dates, things started to get serious between us…obviously.” Genevieve ran her hands through her hair, “And we knew how it would look…believe me.”

“Suspicious, that’s what.” Jensen mumbled.

“We’ll yeah.” Genevieve said, “We were a deadly combo. Hot businessman, rich heiress…clearly a recipe for disaster…or _success_ …” She raised an eyebrow, “So we decided to keep our relationship a secret…and Jared came up with this game…” 

“I’m listening.” Jensen encouraged. 

“For the past two years we’ve been picking lovers for one another in order to hide our own relationship,” Genevieve shrugged before adding, “Misha was just… conveniently timed. And I’m sorry for him…and for you. I really am…but the heart wants what the heart wants.” 

Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Gen…” He rubbed his forehead with his palms. 

“I know it’s fucked up.” She continued. 

“No denying that.” Jensen breathed. “I’m just confused…” This was Jensen’s chance to ask her anything he wanted and he was going to take it. “Can we just discuss the fact that Jared was nothing…but then he started dating you, and next thing you know he becomes this huge tycoon.” 

Genevieve’s look turned sour, “I’m going to ignore the fact that that’s a completely new question…but if you’re wondering if Jared somehow used my family or my name to gain his success then that’s rude and completely out of the question.” She huffed and continued on, saying, “Jared hasn’t touched a _dime_ of my family’s money Jensen.” 

Jensen was visibly skeptical, “So how did he make his billions? Luck?” 

Jared’s fortune couldn’t have come about on his own accord. His prosperity couldn’t have been due to coincidence…Jensen didn’t buy it, not for a second. So if it wasn’t because of the Cortese’s. Who was it? 

“I think it’s time for _you_ to answer a question Jenny.” She smiled. 

Jensen let out a grunt, “Okay.” 

“How was your date with Jared?” She smirked. 

Jensen coughed, practically choking on air “Don’t play coy Jenny.” Genevieve grinned, “Best friends share these types of things.”

_Okay, so now they were “best” friends?_

“Best friends?” Jensen asked. “Felicia won’t be too happy to hear that.” 

“Meh.” Genevieve shrugged, “If I let her slip a few fingers underneath my skirt she might be a little less opposed to our friendship.” 

“You can’t just use sex to get what you want.” Jensen murmured. 

“Oh Jensen, that’s where you’re wrong.” Genevieve smiled, looking at Jensen with innocent, dough eyes. “Sex is the greatest weapon known to mankind…and those with power know how to use it...sometimes it's even how they _got_ that power in the first place.” She ran a hand through her hair again and winked, “I’m sure you found out about that last night though.” 

Jensen gasped. “Why did you ask me a question you already knew the answer to?” 

“Jared likes to talk things up…” Genevieve shrugged, “So I needed to know if it was true. I needed to know if he really did give you the fuck of your life…claim you…” 

Jensen’s mouth hung open.

“And by the look on your face, I can tell he wasn’t lying.” She smiled. “Don’t worry Jenny. The lover of my lover is my friend.” 

“I don’t understand your relationship.” Jensen sighed, shaking his head. 

“Oh Jenny you have so much to learn…and I have so much to teach you.” Genevieve smiled, “We’re going to be such great friends.” She got up from her seat and gave Jensen a kiss on the cheek, “Best friends.”

With that she opened shop and the crowd of waiting customers entered. But as they poured in, Jensen continued to sit at the table, trying to put two and two together. There were still so many questions to be answered and pieces to be put together, and though Genevieve thought she had cleared things up, she had only managed to make them more cluttered in his mind. 

If she was telling the truth, and Jared hadn’t used her to get his fortune, or worked with her to get it, then where did he get his money from? Did Gen fit into the equation as anything more than just Jared’s lover, or was she still secretly involved in Jared's schemes? 

Jensen thought Genevieve must have trusted him and actually seen him as a friend because of the way she had just willingly given him all that information. So she must have been trustworthy, right? 

At this point Jensen couldn’t decide whether Genevieve was just an airhead heiress who was unknowingly head over heels for an embezzling asshole, or if there was more to her behind that bubblegum façade. And something told him he would be learning that soon. All he had to do was ask her the right questions. 

As for Misha, Jensen couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around the blue eyed man’s current-or past-situation. There was so much sadness hidden behind those eyes that Jensen yearned to understand…yearned to fix. And he would, he was determined to.

So tonight Jensen would go home and wait until Misha showed up on his doorstep -hopefully it would be after Felicia fell asleep-. And he would talk to him, just _talk_ to him, about whatever it was that made his blue eyes drown Jensen in their sadness whenever he looked into them. Because Jensen knew that whatever was hidden behind those eyes was important…and might very well give him some insight on the case…but honestly he didn’t care. 

Jensen invited Misha over for purely selfish reasons, and he knew it…but again, he didn’t care. Because he decided that tonight was about _his_ happiness, and _his_ life, and the fact that he needed to feel like something was in his control again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Jared is a sadist at this point...

It was twelve thirty and Jared had finally begun to snore, signaling he was in a deep sleep. But a deep sleep for Jared still consisted of sleeping with one eye open, though not literally…it was very much figuratively true. At the slightest movement he would wake up. And for this reason he always slept with his right arm thrown over Misha’s midsection, in order to make sure he wouldn’t run away in the middle of the night. 

And that thought had never crossed Misha’s mind, because he never had anywhere to run to…until tonight. 

He had to make it to Jensen, had to sort things out between them before it was too late. He had to take what might have been his only opportunity to actually sit down and have a decent conversation with the man. He _needed_ to tell someone about what Jared had been doing to him for all these years. And Jensen was his last shot, his last hope for happiness. Whenever Jared decided to toss him out, he wouldn’t have anyone else to turn to or anywhere else to go. 

So Misha took a deep breath and inched away from Jared. When the bigger man failed to notice his movement, Misha scooted forward again…and again…and again. By the time ten minutes had passed, Misha had almost loosened himself from Jared’s unmoving hold on him. It would only take a few more movements for him to free himself from beneath his burly boyfriend, so Misha took a chance and moved a greater distance than he previously had before. And just like that, Jared’s arm flopped onto the bed, and Misha was free of his grasp. 

Jared groaned a little bit, but then proceeded to turn over in bed, facing the side opposite of Misha. 

That was it. Misha decided that that was his chance, so he subtly rolled out of bed and searched amongst the darkness for a pair of pants. He found the pair he had been wearing earlier that day in a pile of dirty clothes by his bedside, but as he was moving to put one leg into his pants, he stepped on one of Jared’s cufflinks, and couldn’t help the agonizing whimper that escaped his lips. 

Suddenly the bedside lamp was on, and Jared sat up in bed, roughly wiping at his eyes. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” 

Misha froze. One foot was still out of his pant leg. 

“I said, where the _fuck_ do you think you’re going?” 

Misha continued to stand there, unmoving and completely stupefied, with his pants half on. Jared threw the covers off of himself and walked towards Misha. 

“I…I…” Misha whimpered as Jared stopped in front of him, so close he could feel the other man’s breath escape his nostrils, like the fire-breathing dragon he was.

“What’s that?” Jared boomed, slapping Misha across the face. “I didn’t hear you.” He slapped him again. 

The pain was unbearable. 

“I just wanted to go downstairs and get some water.” Misha cowered, his eyes swelling with tears. His face was red and he could feel his ears still ringing from the blows. 

“Fucking liar.” Jared spat. He pulled Misha close to him, using one hand to hold him tightly by the waist. “You know, I could kill you right now and no one would even notice you were gone. No one would miss you.” 

 _Jensen would_. Misha thought. Though he dared not say it. 

“But I want to see you suffer. I want the world to chew you up and spit you back out like the parasite you are. Fucking worthless scum.” Jared laughed. 

“Please.” Misha sighed, “Just give me a break.” 

“Oh…is that what you want.” Jared smirked. He walked away from Misha and went to his bedside drawer, where he proceeded to open it and take out a blind fold and four large rings, which he slowly slipped onto his fingers.

“Jared.” Misha gulped, “Jared what are you doing? I only wanted to get water I swear.” Misha began to panic as Jared slowly sauntered towards him. “Please, Jared. I swear.” 

“You said you wanted me to give you a break.” Jared shrugged. He drew back his arm before fully extending it, knocking more than just the wind out of Misha’s lungs. “I can name a few things I’d like to break. Starting with that pretty little face of yours.” When Jared punched him the second time, Misha tasted blood, like copper pennies on his tongue. 

If he didn’t do something right that second, Misha knew he was going to die right there on Jared’s bedroom floor, only to be taken out with the trash the next day. So the next time Jared’s hand came flying at Misha’s face, he held his hands up in order to block Jared’s punch. 

“God you’re pathetic.” Jared laughed. He picked up the blindfold and tied it around Misha’s eyes before grabbing him roughly by the wrist, holding him still. “You’ve been a fun little plaything Misha. But I have a new toy, and I have no use for my old ones.” Jared began to walk, leading Misha out of his room and down one…two…three flights of stairs. The cold marble beneath Misha’s feet signaled that they were in Jared’s large foyer. “Open up.” Jared huffed, and before Misha could say anything, something was being shoved down his throat. It was some kind of pill, but he couldn’t tell what. 

 _Thirty?_ Minutes later, Misha felt like he was floating on air. His feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. He was lying face down against a soft leather surface. The world around him was spinning, and a light show of color evaded his vision beneath the blindfold. He could still feel something tight around his wrists, which were now pinned behind his back, but he couldn’t tell what was holding them there. The muffled voices around him turned into a chorus of noises that floated in and out of his ears…and suddenly Misha knew what was happening to him. He was tripping…tripping like the way he used to in the eleventh grade, when he and his druggie friends would bum acid off the rich kids at parties they were never invited to. 

His head was spinning, and he could feel the individual drops of sweat leave the glands on the palm of his hand. 

Jared was cruel. Jared was a cruel, cruel man to do this to him, to remind him of something he’d left behind long a go, to give him a taste of his past, to remind him of a time in his life when he felt almost as worthless as he did now. 

“Would you like a little coke with that acid?” Jared hummed, holding the white powder beneath Misha’s nose, and pinching him. Misha gasped in shock, his nostrils opening up and involuntarily snorting the cocaine. “That’s my boy.” Jared gave Misha a pat on the back…and if he felt like he was flying before, now he was ten miles out of the atmosphere and approaching the gates of heaven. 

“Oh man Misha, after all you’ve been through.” Jared sighed, “For you to overdose…it would be such a shame…just continuing on the cycle of deadbeat scum. It’s tragic, isn’t it? Junkie mothers breed junkie kids…and the cycle goes on, and on, and on.” 

Misha was dazed. There were too many colors. The reds mixed with the blues which mixed with the yellows. What was once a beautiful array of colors, began to turn into a blend of brown…which dimmed to black. The darkness behind his blindfold began to consume him, no longer light as it once was before. 

“I’m going to do you a favor and end your cycle.” Jared breathed, “Isn’t that gracious of me. I’m not just doing you a favor; I’m doing the world a favor. One less junkie on the streets.” Jared smiled to himself as he looked down at Misha, who was undergoing a massive trip, his body beginning to relax beneath Jared’s grip. 

Suddenly Misha’s world went still, and only one thing consumed his mind. Jensen. Jensen, who’s eyes were greener than the grass in his most vivid dopamine laced dreams. Jensen, who’s smile was brighter than the sun in September. Jensen, whose lips were perfectly plump, and pursed earlier that day when he promised to wait up for him. Jensen, who was probably sitting in his living room right now, waiting for a man who would never show… 

Jensen. Jensen. Jensen. The only star in Misha’s solar system. 

“Get up, fucker.” Jared huffed, giving Misha a push. He didn’t respond, so Jared pushed him again. Still, there was no response. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jared grunted, “He can’t be dead. Not before the big finale!” 

“Here.” Another voice snorted.

Misha was well fucked out of his mind, but he wasn’t dead. And he could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Chad… Of course it was Chad, who else would have accompanied Jared on this sick adventure? 

A moment later, water was being poured over Misha's head, and combined with the trip he could have sworn he was swimming in the Aegean Sea.

“Ah, there’s the little maggot.” Jared cheered as Misha gasped for air, shaking the water off of his face. “We’re here. You guys, help me with him.” 

 _You guys?_   Mish thought. Who else was there with them? 

Suddenly Misha was flying again, but it was cold…and he was wet, and when he landed, the ground beneath him felt awfully familiar. 

“If you wanted to run away so badly, you should have told me. I would have brought you here a long time ago.” Jared said, bringing his mouth up to Misha’s ear and whispering in it. “You didn’t have to try and sneak out.” 

Jared turned his attention away from Misha for a moment. “You two, go wait in the car.” He instructed, and Misha could hear two sets of feet head off into the distance before Jared’s hot breath was against his ear again. 

“We’ve come full circle Misha.” Jared growled. “I found you right here. And I’m going to leave you…right. Fucking. Here.” Jared smirked.

Misha’s head was spinning as Jared reached behind him and pulled off his blindfold. Behind Jared’s sadistic grin and coiffed hair, Misha could see the back door of O’riley’s Uptown Bar. He hadn’t been there in years, but he could never forget that place. The ground he was currently sitting on had served as home every Friday night for a multitude of years. 

“I brought you a parting gift though... a little something to commemorate two and a half years of fun memories!” Jared smiled as he reached into a bag by his feet. He began to pull out its contents: a belt, a lighter, a spoon, a needle, and some powder. 

Misha’s whole body went numb. “No.” He mustered. 

“Oh, what’s that?” Jared smirked, “Too good for this now?”

Misha could barely move his body, but he was going to give everything he had, everything left in him, to stop this from happening. “No.” Misha slurred gruffly.

“Old habits die hard.” Jared grinned. He tied the belt around Misha’s forearm and poured the powder onto the spoon, proceeding to pick up the lighter. “Another dead junkie. Another dead junkie!” Jared sang as he circled the fire beneath the spoon, heating up the powder until it began to liquify. 

Misha knew he was crying, but he just couldn’t feel it anymore. He could hardly feel anything. 

“Still got those pretty little veins.” Jared hummed as he loaded the liquid into the needle. 

“No…No!” Misha practically choked on his words. 

He was so close to escaping this world, so close to living a life that was worthwhile, so close to fixing all of his mistakes. But Jared would take that away from him, because that’s all Jared ever knew how to do. Take. Take. Take. 

“Open up! Here comes the airplane.” Jared said as he brought the needle up to Misha’s skin. “It was nice knowing you pal.” Jared smiled up at him, “I would say I’m going to miss you…but I wont…” he shrugged, “And your spot in my bed will be filled by Jensen this time tomorrow.” 

The needle was lined up with his vein, and Jared was a second away from pushing it in. This was the final push, Misha’s last chance, and he knew it. Once he got a taste of his long lost friend, there was no going back, he knew that much. 

Because once you’re hooked, you’re hooked, and Misha was lucky to have been saved the first time. But little did he know that the fisherman who set him free, would end up putting him right back on that hook, to be reeled in and grilled, to be served as a meal for the cosmos, where Death would chew him up and swallow him whole without a second thought.

“No!” Misha huffed, his high train of though being pushed out by the reality of the needle that threatened to pierce his skin. “NO!” Misha used what little strength he had left to knock the needle out of Jared's hand. It landed on the ground next to them and shattered, its contents pouring onto the dirty cement next to them. 

“You little shit.” Jared howled. He punched Misha in the face and his head flew back, slamming against the brick wall. And Misha smiled for a moment, because before his world went black, he saw a set of hazel eyes that welcomed him into the dark, and let him know that everything was going to be okay. 

Jared got up, shook his wrist, cracked his knuckles, and spat on Misha, giving him one swift kick in the stomach for good measure before walking away, and leaving Misha alone in the alley, under the cover of night. 

But Jared didn’t know that Misha was still holding on, clutching onto the address in his pocket. Clutching onto hope. Clutching onto Jensen.


	16. Chapter 16

“Jen, it’s four o’clock in the morning.” Felicia yawned, “Go the fuck to sleep. I’m begging you.” 

Jensen ran a hand over his face before letting it come to rest on the kitchen table, “I didn’t say you had to wait up with me.” He yawned, “In fact, I would prefer it if you didn’t.” 

“And let you two crazy kids spend the evening alone? Without any supervision? Now what kind of parent would that make me?” Felicia joked, taking a long sip of water before pounding the glass onto the table and winking at Jensen, “An irresponsible one, that’s what.” 

Jensen was getting tired. “I feel like Alona Tal.” He grumbled as he wiped his eyes. 

“You mean that girl, your _date_ , the one you stood up at prom so that you could spend the night getting fucked by Tom Welling in the back of his pick up instead…in the school parking lot…on prom night?” Felicia snorted and Jensen groaned again in response. “God, Jensen I almost forgot how big of an asshole you used to be.” She took a sip of her coffee, “Guess this is just karma.” 

“This isn’t karma. This is torture.” Jensen huffed. 

“Oh boohoo Jen.” Felicia snorted. “You just got fucked like two days ago Jen. Don’t be greedy.”

“Says the adorable lesbian who comes home with a different girl every other night.” Jensen remarked.

“Hey, I can’t help it. I’m a coding queen, and the ladies love a girl with nimble fingers like mine.” She smirked, wiggling her fingers in front of Jensen’s face. 

“Okay. Ew.” Jensen swatted her hand away. “Seriously though, where is Misha? He said a lot of worrisome things at Dustin’s this morning.” 

“What do you mean?” Felicia asked. 

“He definitely doesn’t have a high sense of self-worth. I can tell he’s been through a lot…and I think Jared might have been the cause of some of that, of whatever’s bothering Misha.” Jensen said, “He’s just as afraid of Jared as we are…but there’s something else…something else about Jared that I can tell he’s holding back.”

“Do you think he knows more about whatever Jared has been up to?” 

“I don’t know…I was so sure he didn’t know. But apparently Jared keeps such tight tabs on him. It leads me to believe that Misha might know something, and Jared is afraid of him telling.”

“Goddammit Jen.” Felicia sighed in exasperation, “First we think Misha is involved, then he’s not. Then we think Genevieve is involved, then she’s not. And now we think Misha’s involved again?” She shook her head. “This is all becoming a tad bit overwhelming.” 

“Well if Misha actually came like he said he would, then maybe we’d have some answers to these questions.” Jensen exhaled, “I mean…when I talked to Genevieve today all she did was confuse me even more.” 

“Everyone is giving us the run around Jen.” Felicia huffed. “So uncool.”

“I know.” Jensen sighed. 

“I say we just keep trying to tackle the problem at the source. So that means getting Jared to trust you.” Felicia explained. 

Jensen groaned. “I hate my life.” 

“Chin up Jen.” Felicia prompted.

“More like ass up.” Jensen huffed and Felicia laughed. 

“Awwww my poor baby.” Felicia cooed, “Just think, the faster we solve this case, the faster you get to stop fucking Jared. Let that motivate you.”

Jensen sighed. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy getting fucked by Jared, because in all honesty he was probably the most fantastic lay of Jenen’s life, thus far. But then there was Misha. Jensen would give up his entire career if it meant he could have Misha. 

Felicia looked down at her watch. “Jen I love you, but I think its pretty safe to say Misha isn’t coming, okay? So let’s go to bed.” 

“You go, I’ll stay.” Jensen waved, signaling to Felicia that she could leave. 

“If you say so.” Felicia got up from her chair and kissed the top of Jensen’s head before heading towards the stairs. “Goodnight Jen.” She called as she went upstairs. 

*******************

Jensen woke up with his head on the kitchen table, surrounded by a puddle of his own drool. When his eyes fluttered open, he saw that Felicia was seated at the other end of the table, brandishing a cup of coffee, and finishing up a game of Sudoku.

“Good morning sunshine.” Felicia smiled.

Jensen groaned when he finally picked his head up, wiping the side of his mouth with his palm.

“What time is it?” He grumbled. 

“Ten thirty.” She said nonchalantly. 

“Ten thirty!” Jensen frantically got up out of his chair, “Leesh why didn’t you wake me.” He was over two hours late for his shift at Dustin’s.

“Relax, I called in and let Genevieve know you were going to be late.” She took a sip of her coffee. “You’re welcome.” 

Jensen shot her a glare. 

“So no Misha, huh?” Felicia sighed. Her tone of voice made it clear that it wasn’t her intension to tease him, but it still didn’t stop Jensen from getting frustrated. 

“Well clearly not.” Jensen huffed. 

“Don’t sweat it. He probably got tied up.” Felicia gave him a reassuring, closemouthed smile. 

“Considering the way he was talking yesterday, I feel like that may quite literally be the case.” Jensen said as he walked over to the cabinet by the fridge. He pulled out a mug and poured himself a cup full of Felicia’s left over coffee. 

“That sounds kinky.” Felicia said, turning around in her chair to face Jensen, he was leaning on the counter as he poured sugar into his mug. 

“Knowing Jared, it’s probably not in a good way.” He sighed. 

“Well that’s for us to know and _you_ to find out.” Felicia smiled, back to teasing Jensen yet again. 

Jensen grumbled, “I don’t have time for this.” 

“That’s right, you don’t!” Felicia added, “You’ve got to be at Dustin’s in…” She looked at the clock handing above the sink, “Thirteen minutes.” 

Jensen almost choked on his coffee, “Are you serious Leesh?” 

“Hey I bought you a whole two hours _plus_.” Felicia put a hand on her chest and Jensen grumbled again. He was already in a bad mood because Misha failed to show up the previous night, and his friend really wasn’t making things any better for him. Sometimes Jensen wished Felicia acted like those stereotypical, reassuring girls he knew in high school, who constantly complimented each other and never liked to see men cry –because a crying man meant a man with feelings…and how was a man with _girly_ feelings supposed to protect a damsel in distress if he was crying about how high the tower was-. 

“Now get your ass into your uniform and haul ass over to Dustin’s!” Felicia chirpily demanded. That was the Felicia Jensen knew. That was the woman Jensen had come to love over the past eighteen years of his life. That was a woman who didn’t need saving. 

Jensen mumbled, “Sure thing mom,” under his breath as he climbed upstairs to his room. 

“I heard that!” Felicia called after him, “Love you too, darling.”

Jensen got changed in a matter of moments, slipping on his forest green Dustin’s t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and his favorite pair of boots before running out the door. “Later Leesh!” He said as he walked out the door. 

Felicia managed a “Later Jen!” Before he shut the behind him. With that, he was on his way, dipping and dodging through Manhattan foot traffic. And he still managed to make it to work with a minute to spare –theoretically-.

Jensen entered Dustin’s from the back entrance and dipped into the employee office to get his nametag before making his way to the storefront. 

“Gen, sorry I’m la—” Jensen stopped dead in his tracks when he emerged from the back room. Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, he saw something- better yet, _someone-_ that immediately made him wish he had slept through the entire day. 

“Jenny Babe, finally!” Genevieve spun around and welcomed him into a hug, but his arms were plastered to his sides, because on the other side of the counter was Jared Padalecki. He was standing there with a sultrily fiendish gin on his face and a paper in his hand that he slowly tucked into his suit pocket. “I missed you.”

“Me too.” Jared said, and Genevieve let him go, turning herself around so that she was facing Jared again. 

Jensen gulped, still afraid to move. “I just saw you yesterday Gen.” Jensen said sheepishly, ignoring Jared’s comment.

“You know I can never get enough of you Jenny!” She turned around quickly and gave him a wink before waving him over. “Now c’mon, you’ve got a job to do.” 

Jensen reluctantly made his way over to the coffee machines that were located next to the register, where Genevieve was currently leaning over the counter so that Jared could whisper something in her ear. Whatever he was saying made Genevieve blush and she let out a little giggle. 

“You’re so bad Jay.” She giggled.

Jay? The nickname Jensen would have preferred _significantly_ more than Jenny…was taken by that asshole. He should have known. 

Jensen let out a sigh before returning to the machines, which were currently off. “Hmm.” Jensen hummed to himself, “That’s odd.” 

And then he noticed it. The coffee shop was empty. No one was there other than Genevieve, Jared, and himself. 

 _What the fuck was going on?_  

Jensen turned on a few of the machines and hesitantly made his way over to Genevieve and Jared, who were still in the midst of whatever titillating conversation they were having. 

Jensen thought he was going to puke when he noticed Jared start to nibble on Genevieve’s ear. So he let out an obnoxious cough to remind them of his existence. 

“Gen.” Jensen said once she and Jared had broken away from each other, “Where are all of the customers?” 

“You’re closed.” Jared stated with a smile.

“We’re _closed_?” Jensen repeated, his eyes were still fixed on the shorter barista, as he refused to acknowledge Jared. 

“Yes.” Jared replied. He thought Jensen’s behavior was a riot, and honestly, he could do this all day. Clearly Jensen was going to be a tough nut to crack. Literally? Jared hoped not. He hoped that Jensen would play right into the palm of his hand, fit into the game he had already set up so nicely. He had disposed of all of his pawns; gotten rid of the pieces that weren’t necessary in the grand scheme of his goal. All he needed was his another rook, another edge to complete his square. 

And with an ass and an attitude like his, Jared knew Jensen would be his next billion dollar man, the final piece to his sick little puzzle. 

“Gen?” Jensen huffed. 

Genevieve shrugged, “You heard Jared so...stop pretending that you don’t.” She gave him a smug smile. “We’re closed.” 

“Why?” Jensen blew. 

“Because today we don’t open until twelve, silly.” Genevieve shrugged. 

“Again, why?” Jensen asked, gritting his teeth, “Why didn’t you let Felicia know that when she called you?” 

“Because I needed you here.” Jared answered, and this time Jensen turned to look at him.

“Excuse me?” Jensen scoffed.

“I have some bad news for the two of you.” Jared breathed and backed away from the counter before continuing. “Misha committed suicide last night.” 

Jensen swore he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Jared’s eyes were piercing through his soul, and Jensen couldn’t feel any remorse behind them. 

“Oh my god!” Genevieve’s hands flew to her mouth. “Oh my fucking god! Jared! What?” 

Jensen couldn’t move again. He couldn’t speak. He was frozen. 

“I found him in the bathtub with a bottle of pills and a glass of wine. Imagine…” Jared breathed, “He didn’t even get to finish it.”

Jensen stayed silent. All he heard was a ringing in his ears and it wouldn’t go away. Something happened last night. Jared did something and Jensen knew it. Misha came to him the day before; _warned him_ about the tall business man standing in front of him; warned him that it might be the last time they ever saw each other. Misha’s failure to show up the previous night wasn’t on his own accord. It couldn’t have been. 

But Jensen new better than to start a scene. He knew better than to let his feelings get in the way of his mission…regardless of what Felicia thought. He had to play it cool; pretend he wasn’t dying inside. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Jensen finally said, “From what I witnessed he was a great man.” 

Jared gave him an unnerving look, “He was alright.”

“I liked him.” Genevieve pouted. 

“I know…” Jared sighed, “But good thing you like Jensen better, because so do I.”

 _This wasn’t happening._ Jensen couldn’t mask his shock. They had discussed –and pointedly _not_ mourned, aside from Jensen who did it internally- Misha’s death for a total of fifteen seconds. And now Jared was already discussing his _replacement_. 

“Oh I _love_ Jenny.” Genevieve smiled at him and pulled him into a reluctant hug. 

Jared grinned as he watched Jensen squirm uncomfortably between Genevieve’s arms. When she finally let him go, Jensen gave the two of them a blank stare. 

“I guess that means I’ll be getting my own coffee for a while.” Jared breathed. Jensen could see the edges of Jared’s mouth twitch…the sick bastard was clearly holding back a smile. “Better yet,” He looked Jensen straight in the eyes; “I think I might call it in for delivery.” 

“We don’t deliver.” Jensen shot back. 

“Oh, but you will.” Jared smirked 

“I don’t think—“ 

“That should be a problem.” Genevieve finished Jensen’s sentence before he could say something he would later regret.

“I didn’t think so.” Jared straightened his tie. 

Genevieve looked back and fourth between Jensen and Jared, trying to somehow diffuse the bomb of tension she feared would explode in any second. “Okay I know we’ve just been hit with some startling news, and everyone’s a bit on edge. But can we just…try not to start a lovers quarrel right now.” 

Jensen gritted his teeth, all he wanted to say was, _Don’t flatter yourself…I don’t love this gigantic asshole…_ but instead, with the case in mind, he let out a puff of air before nodding and saying, “I’m sorry.”

Jared looked pleasantly surprised, and so did Genevieve, who pulled Jensen in for another hug. “It’s alright Jenny Babe.” Genevieve kept holding him but backed away a bit so that she could look at him, “Jared just needs someone to comfort him, that’s all.” She turned to look at Jared, “Look at him, look how sad he is.” 

Jensen turned to look at Jared, who did not look the slightest bit remorseful. He didn't even try to fake a frown. He just looked at Jensen, with a smug look written all over his face.

Genevieve continued speaking, “He just wants someone to hold at night...someone to love… Can you be that someone? Can you do that for him?” She breathed, “Can you do that for _me?_ ”

Jensen had seen a lot of terrible things in his life, dealt with a lot of horrible people, done a lot of horrible things for his job. But never in his life had Jensen encountered such a fucked up coalition of human beings as the ones who were currently in front of him. 

The faster he could get out of Jared’s line of sight the better. Jensen just wanted this case to be over. He just wanted all of it to end, especially now that Misha was gone. So he had to play along. 

“Yeah.” Jensen tried his best not to sound as uncomfortable as he felt, and by the smile Genevieve gave him, he was sure he had accomplished just that. 

It was so sad, how incredibly infatuated with Jared Genevieve must have been. To allow him to do the things he does, sleep with whoever he wants, just to tell her that he loved her at the end of the day…though he probably didn’t mean it. Jensen didn’t know whether to feel sorry for her or just downright appalled. 

“Thanks for cooperating.” Jared smiled.

 _Yeah, right, like I have a choice._ Jensen thought.

Jared continued to speak, “I know Genevieve told you about our little game.” He breathed, “It’s so hard when you can’t just be with the one you love.” 

 _I know the feeling._ Jensen wanted to scream.

Jared held on to Genevieve’s hand and looked at her. It was the first time Jensen had ever seen him exchange even a glimpse of sincerity. “It’ll be over soon Gen, then we won’t have to play these silly games anymore.”

 _What will be over soon?_ Jensen contemplated. He needed to know what he hell they were talking about.

But before either of them could reply, Jared looked down at his watch, then back up at Genevieve before giving her another look. This time it was one that Jensen couldn’t exactly decipher right away, but whatever Jared was doing…he was saying something to Genevieve without saying anything at all, and she seemed to understand because a moment later she nodded, and Jared was leaving. 

“Damn.” Genevieve breathed once Jared had exited the shop. She looked up at Jensen and smiled wearily, “And to think when he came in here, I thought he was going to propose.” 

Jensen searched her eyes for anything, _anything_ that would help him decipher what the fuck had just gone on, and in a moment of desperation he asked, “Gen what happened to Misha?” 

She looked at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet, her mood quickly changing, “You heard what Jared said. Are you really going to make me repeat it?” She huffed before pushing past him and making her way to the coffee machines.

“I just don’t think Misha would do something like that.” Jensen supposed. 

Genevieve spun around before angrily barking, “You didn’t even know him. You don’t know what the _fuck_ was going on with him.” 

“Well neither did you.” Jensen accused. “You only knew what Jared told you.” 

“Don’t start this with me Ackles.” Genevieve huffed before turning back around and turned on the next machine. It was the first time she had called him other than Jenny, and in that moment of harshness, he actually missed that nickname.

“He was going to tell me, you know.” Jensen noted. “He was going to tell me what it was like being with Jared.”

“We’ll it’s a good thing he didn’t get a chance to.” Genevieve hummed. 

Jensen walked up to the machine Genevieve had just started, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Jared likes to keep his private life _private_.” She declared coldly. She was staring straight into Jensen’s soul, “No one get’s to know exactly what goes on behind his bedroom doors. Misha would have known that…” She inhaled, “He probably felt guilty for even bringing it up with you. Just the thought of jeopardizing Jared’s career like that…exposing our love…It probably would have killed him.” She exhaled, “And it did.”

“Sounds like more of a motive for someone else to kill him if you ask me.” Jensen said nonchalantly…though he was not-so-nonchalantly fishing for an aggravated response...and answer... _anything_  that would help him make sense of the situation.

But Genevieve just shrugged, “Misha was a _visibly_ sad guy. I know that not even _you_ could have failed to notice that.” She gave him a nasty look, “Aren’t you the one who’s supposedly so good at reading people.”

Jensen huffed, “There’s no need for you to be such an asshole.” 

“An asshole?” Genevieve laughed, “Jensen I just lost a valued customer and a guy that -though you probably don’t believe it or give a damn- I actually considered to be a friend of mine. From what I know, Misha made Jared happy, so that made me happy…and now he’s gone…and Jared’s not happy…so I need to make him happy again.” She looked up at Jensen with a look of disdain, “And it’s going to be pretty damn hard for me to do that if you wont cooperate.” 

“I never signed up for your little game.” Jensen huffed.

“Don’t you get it Jenny.” Genevieve grabbed his arms, “You don’t get to sign up! You get picked, then you have to play. You don’t have a choice in the matter. Not with Jared.” 

“You always have a choice.” Jensen huffed.

“This isn’t a fucking superhero movie.” Genevieve breathed, “This is real life, and in real life, the men with the money, and the power, and the fucking looks that Jared has…those are the men who rule the world and get to make all of the choices okay?” 

She let go of his arms, “Who knows, you might even be the last one we need to play this game anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Jensen probed. 

“I’m tired of sharing him.” Genevieve breathed. “And I don’t like the way he looks at you…it’s like he’s hungry…and he only gets to give me that look.” 

Jensen held his hands up defensively. “You can have him.” 

“I know I can.” Genevieve shrugged, “But so can you. So be careful…because if Jared falls for you…that will also be the _end_ of you.”

“The end of me?” Jensen repeated in disbelief. 

“Mhmmm.” Genevieve smiled at him. 

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.” Jensen huffed. 

“Let’s hope you never do Jenny, for your own sake. Because I like you, and I hope you like me enough not to take the love of my life away from me…especially because you already know what that feels like.” She looked down at her watch, “Oh would you look at the time!” She smiled, “We’re open!” 

With that she gave Jensen a light pat on the cheek before heading over to the door and letting in line of customers who were waiting outside. 

She and Jensen didn’t get another chance to talk to each other that day.

****Later that evening ****

 “I’m really sorry about Misha, Jen.” Felicia said as she rubbed his back.

They were sitting together on the living room floor, passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth. They consumed more alcohol during this case than they had in the past year alone –at least in Felicia’s case- and it wasn’t doing anyone any favors. It had only caused too many late nights, and too many hungover mornings; too many tears and not enough laughter. 

“Are you?” Jensen whimpered, completely overwhelmed by this entire situation, “Or are you happy because now there’s no way I can fuck up this case?” 

“C’mon Jen, you can’t honestly believe I think that.” She sighed when he took another swig from the bottle. “I know I’ve been tough on you, but you’ve got to understand that I want this case to be over just as much as you do…and I don’t like losing any casualties either.” 

Jensen nodded and took another swig. 

“Here lemme take that.” Felicia suggested, pulling the bottle away from her best friend. 

“It’s awful Leesh. You should have seen the way Jared behaved. He did something to Misha! I know he did. I know Misha didn’t commit suicide.”

“Jared’s an awful guy Jensen, but I doubt he murdered the guy.” Felicia breathed, “You said it yourself that Misha had low self esteem.”

Jensen leaned his head on Felicia’s shoulder, “He was just so damn cute, with his stupid little suit jackets, and his stupid little trench coat…” 

“Shhh, shhh,” Felicia continued to rub his back in consolation. “It’ll be okay Jen. It’ll be okay.”

Suddenly there was a weak pounding on their back door and Jensen jerked away from Felicia. “What’s that noise?” Jensen ran a hand drunkenly through his hair. 

“It’s probably just the wind.” Felicia shrugged, but then the pounding happened again. 

“When is it _ever_ just the wind, Leesh?” Jensen said worriedly.

“Ugh.” Felicia grunted and picked herself up off of the floor, “Stay here, I’ll go check it out.”

“Nuh uh.” Jensen said as he uncoordinatedly picked himself up into a standing position. “I’m coming with you.”

But Felicia was already on her way to the back door, before she approached it, she stopped at the kitchen and entered a code into the stove –which they had rigged into a weapons arsenal…she handled the wiring, and Jensen handled the tools when they made it…-. She picked up a tranquilizer gun before looking into the screen on their kitchen counter that relayed the security footage the camera they had set up.

“Oh my god.” Felicia whispered, “Oh my fucking god.” 

“What is it?” Jensen said as he continued to drunkenly stumble towards the kitchen. Felicia was already opening the door. 

There, on their back porch, was a bloody and battered Misha, whose arm collapsed to the floor –mid knock- the moment Felicia opened the door.

“Please.” Was all Misha could manage to get out. He was soaking with blood and shaking with what must have been a fever. 

“Oh my god.” Felicia repeated, now bending down to collect him –unsuccessfully, as he was pretty much dead weight, and Felicia was by no means a body builder-.

“What is it?” Jensen called again, but when he finally reached the door, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. “Holy shit.” Jensen wheezed...He passed out shortly after that.


End file.
